Melting Love
by Snowyarabella
Summary: Kehidupan Naruto semakin rumit. Kisah cintanya pun menghadapi masalah. Akankah Naruto bisa mengatasinya? Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke/Naruto

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, yaoi

Summary : Naruto berniat menempati rumah peninggalan orangtuanya. Namun, dia bertemu seorang laki-laki di sana.. Siapakah laki-laki itu?

**########**

Deru mesin pesawat yang kian lama kian menghilang membangunkan Naruto dari lamunan panjangnya. Tak terasa dia kini sudah sampai di Konoha. Suara pramugari yang mengucapkan selamat jalan dan terimakasih, juga tidak didengarnya. Dengan cepat dia berjalan keluar kabin pesawat itu. Tak perlu repot-repot mengambil bagasi, karena yang dia bawa hanyalah tas ransel kecil, yang sedari tadi tersampir di bahunya.

Langkahnya yang pasti membawanya dengan cepat melewati Terminal Kedatangan yang penuh hiruk-pikuk. Mengacuhkan semua mata yang menatapnya kagum, dia berjalan dengan mata lurus dan wajah tanpa senyum. Tak ada yang perlu ditemuinya disini.. Err-sebetulnya ada, tapi itu nanti. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana dia bisa segera keluar dari tempat yang menyesakkan ini.

Setelah merasa bertahun-tahun terkurung dalam keramaian, pemuda itupun sampai ke jajaran taksi. Memilih dengan acak, dia segera menyebutkan alamat yang ditujunya dan menghenyakkan diri ke jok. Ketika akhirnya taksi itu mulai berjalan perlahan, Naruto pun mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah menyalakan alat komunikasi yang dimatikannya sejak perjalanan dimulai. Setelah mengetik beberapa nomor, dia menekan tombol "Dial".

"Kakashi? Aku sudah di Konoha. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.", katanya begitu telepon itu diangkat. Dan tanpa menunggu respon dari si penerima, dia menyudahi pembicaraan.

Menghela nafas lelah, dia bersandar pada jendela taksi. Menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela. Jalanan tampak berwarna putih karena salju. Tanpa sadar, ingatannya pun melayang. Hari itu juga bersalju.

_Flashback Mode:On_

"Touchan, Touchan! Ayo main! Saljunya banyaaaak deh!", Naruto kecil menarik-narik ujung baju ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran.

"Nanti dulu Naru-chan.", kata sang ayah sambil terus membolak-balik korannya.

"Aaaaah, ayolah Touchan!", Naruto meminta dengan manja.

"Tunggu sebentar Naru-chan. Nanti kalau Touchan sudah selesai membaca, Touchan akan main denganmu.", sebuah suara lembut membuat dua kepala itu menoleh.

Wanita muda berjalan keluar sambil membawa dua gelas yang mengepulkan uap. "Ini, Kaachan buatkan coklat panas. Diminum dulu ya?"

Dengan wajah masih merengut, Naruto pun duduk di kursi di hadapan ayahnya. Dengan senang dia meraih segelas coklat dari ibunya. "Hangat.", pikirnya senang.

"Kushi-chan, kenapa kau malah bilang begitu sih? Aku kan ingin bersantai hari ini.", suara Minato terdengar kesal.

"Ini kan hari libur, tak ada salahnya kan menemani Naruto?", Kushina menjawab lembut sambil mengelus pundak suaminya.

"Uuuuh, tapi aku kan juga capek Kushinaa~", Minato merengek.

"Duaakkk!", terdengar suara kepala Minato yang dipukul dengan nampan oleh Kushina.

"Aduuh, duuu~h. Kushi-chan jahat!", Minato menggerutu sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Makanya, jangan kayak anak kecil!", balas Kushina kesal.

"Hihihihi~hi", suara tawa Naruto membuat Kushina dan Minato menoleh. Mereka berpandangan bahagia sebelum ikut tertawa bersama.

"Hangat.", pikir Naruto sambil tetap tertawa.

_Flashback Mode:Off_

Suara supir membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia rupanya sudah sampai di tujuan. Dia bergegas meraih ranselnya dan membayar. Taksi pun berlalu dan tinggal lah Naruto yang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah mungil.

Naruto menatap penuh kerinduan pada rumah itu. Dengan perlahan, dia mendekati pintu rumah itu.

Baru saja hendak memutar kenop pintu, tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka ke arah dalam. Karena terkejut, Narut - yang tangannya masih menggenggam kenop pintu – tertarik ke dalam dan terjatuh.

Namun, sebelum wajahnya menyentuh lantai, sebuah tangan pucat menariknya dalam dekapan. "Hangat.", pikir Naruto tanpa sadar. Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba muncul. Namun, sebuah suara membuatnya sadar.

"Kalau mau tidur, jangan di sini, Baka!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto segera bangkit hendak membalas. Tapi saat menatap wajah pucat itu, rasa marahnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi keterpanaan.

"Tampan.", adalah kata yang diucapkannya tanpa sadar begitu melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Tapi menyebalkan adalah kata yang selalu membuatnya teringat tentang lelaki ini. Terutama setelah dia berucap, "Dan tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu, aku memang tampan kok, BAKA DOBE!"

Dengan perasaan yang amat sangat jengkel, Naruto berteriak, "Apa maksudmu, Teme? Berhentilah mengejekku! Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di rumah orang? Kau pasti pencuri ya?"

Laki-laki di depannya mengerutkan kening. Dengan suara sinis dia menjawab, "Aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu, DOBE? Apa yang kamu lakukan di RUMAHKU? Apa kau begitu BODOH sampai-sampai salah jalan, hehh?", katanya dengan penuh penekanan di kata "Dobe", "Rumahku", dan "Bodoh".

Naruto sudah hendak membalas ketika suara tabrakan keras mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Di jalan di depan mereka, sebuah mobil sport hitam tampak menghantam tong sampah. Tanpa memperdulikan kerusakan pada mobilnya, seorang laki-laki berjas berlari keluar menghampiri mereka.

"Kakashi?"

"Kakashi-san?"

Dua laki-laki yang tadinya berdebat keras itu berkata berbarengan. Dan setelah berucap begitu, mereka saling menatap heran. Sementara itu, laki-laki yang baru datang hanya bisa meringis sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Yare-yare!"

########

Maaf kalau pendek...

Mohon bantuannya..

Saya masih baru di sini..

m(_ _)m

Ryena Zahrose

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2 : Let's Start Fighting!

**A/N:**

**tampaknya memang banyak sekali kekurangan di fic saya sebelumnya.**

**mohon dimaklumi..**

**m(_ _)m**

**saya sendiri masih bingung dengan akun ffn saya ini..**

**(_ _)a**

**hehehehe**

**semoga chapter ini lebih bagus dari sebelumnya..**

##########################

**Chapter 2: Let's start fighting!**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke/Naruto

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, yaoi

Summary : Naruto berniat menempati rumah peninggalan orangtuanya. Namun, dia bertemu seorang laki-laki di sana.. Siapakah laki-laki itu?

########################

Setelah kericuhan di pintu depan. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu. Errr-mungkin tidak terlalu santai juga, mengingat pandangan mata mengerikan milik Sasuke dan Naruto terus tertuju pada Kakashi.

Sedangkan orang yang dipandang, malah asyik berkutat dengan sebuah novel. Lama juga, sebelum akhirnya Kakashi menyadari tatapan-tatapan itu. Dia pun menutup novelnya. "Aku harus cerita ya?", tanyanya bodoh.

Dan tentu saja hanya dibalas dengan lirikan tajam dari dua pria yang tidak sabaran itu.

"Yare-yare!", mulainya dengan malas. Jeda panjang sebelum dia melanjutkan, "Begini, rumah ini memang milik Sasuke, Naruto."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke tersenyum puas melirik Naruto. Sementara Naruto bangkit dan menjawab keras, "Tapi ini rumahku, Kakashi! Kau sendiri yang dulu bilang begitu. Aku bahkan punya sertifikatnya!"

Sasuke melengos, "Hn, Dobe, tidakkah kau dengar ucapan Kakashi-san barusan? Ini RUMAHKU."

Naruto hendak membalas lagi ketika akhirnya Kakashi berkata, "Tapi ini juga rumah Naruto, Sasuke."

Kedua mata yang berbeda iris itu terlihat bingung. Mereka menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya dari Kakashi.

"Tidakkah kalian lihat di sertifikat kalian masing-masing? Rumah ini milik kalian berdua.", tandas Kakashi pada akhirnya.

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi-san?", tanya Sasuke setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Bukannya dulu ayahku sudah membeli rumah ini?"

Kakashi menghela nafas keras, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh dua paman tua itu. Ayahmu, Naruto, bersikeras hanya mau menjual sebagian rumah ini saja. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan mereka sehingga membuat kesepakatan gila seperti ini."

"Lalu, rumah ini milik siapa?", Naruto bertanya pelan.

Kakashi mengulurkan tangan ke tasnya. "Tentu saja milik kalian. Tapi ada sedikit pembagian. Uhm, kutaruh dimana ya dokumen itu?", Kakashi mulai membongkar isi tasnya. Tak lama, dokumen-dokumen berserakan di lantai ruangan itu.

Setelah penantian yang terasa berabad-abad, dan ruangan yang kian berantakan, Kakashi pun menemukan dokumen yang dimaksud.

"Ehm, ehm, baiklah, aku akan membacakan peraturannya.", katanya dengan nada sok penting.

"Jangan bertele-tele Kakashi.", suara Naruto terdengar penuh ancaman. Jujur, dia lelah. Harapannya untuk hidup dengan tenang dan jauh dari "mereka", jelas tidak akan terwujud dengan mudah.

"Uh, oke. Jadi, kamar-kamar di lantai 2, adalah milikmu Naruto, sementara kamar di lantai 1 milik Sasuke. Namun, dapur, ruang tamu, ruang baca, ruang keluarga, loteng, halaman, garasi.."

"Cukup-cukup, tak perlu terlalu detail, aku mengerti.", Sasuke memotong Kakashi.

"Yah, pokoknya semua itu milik kalian bersama.", tandas Kakashi akhirnya.

"Berarti aku harus tinggal dengannya, begitu?", Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan wajah horor.

"Sayangnya iya. Kecuali kalau kau memutuskan mencari penginapan."

"Itu mungkin lebih cocok untukmu, Dobe. Pergilah, kurasa kau tak akan betah tinggal di rumah kumuh ini.", Sasuke menyarankan dengan cepat.

"Hell no! Aku akan tinggal di sini. Walaupun harus seatap dengan orang yang menyebalkan sepertimu, aku akan tetap tinggal di rumah ini, Teme!", Naruto menjawab tegas. "Bisa kita saling memperkenalkan diri dengan wajar? Karena sepertinya kita akan tingal bersama untuk waktu yang belum ditentukan. Aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.", Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, Dobe. Kuharap kau betah tinggal di sini, Naru-Dobe.", Sasuke yang tidak membalas tangan Naruto, berucap penuh ancaman.

Setelah saling bertukar tatapan mata mematikan, mereka berbalik menatap Kakashi yang sekarang bangkit berdiri. "Baiklah, tampaknya semua sudah diputuskan. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Hubungi aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu Naruto." Katanya mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Diikuti Sasuke yang hendak mengantarnya sampai pintu.

"Kalau begitu, bisa aku minta bantuanmu, Kakashi?", ucapan Naruto membuat 2 pasang mata itu menoleh kembali padanya. "Ehm, kau tahu kan kalau aku ini masih 16 tahun?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan canggung. Dia tak terbiasa terlihat lemah seperti ini. "Ano, bisakah kau mencarikanku sekolah? Tidak perlu yang terlalu bagus, yang penting aku tidak harus berada di rumah sepanjang hari.". Naruto menjelaskan dengan ragu-ragu.

Kakashi menyeringai, "Tentu Naruto. Besok aku akan mengabarimu lagi. Ada lagi?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Baiklah, sampai besok kalau begitu." Dengan langkah lebar, Kakashi pun meninggalkan dua pemuda beda usia itu. Keheningan yang mengambang benar-benar terasa canggung.

Dengan rikuh, Naruto bangkit menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. "Ano, aku ke atas dulu." Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sasuke dia, berlari melewati tangga dengan cepat.

* * *

Naruto membuka pintu kamar, dan langsung menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur. Badannya letih, otaknya terasa penuh menerima semua kejutan ini.

Tinggal serumah dengan laki-laki yang sangat menjengkelkan? Itu adalah hal terakhir di kamusnya yanng terpaksa dia terima.

Hanya untuk kali ini tentu saja.

Mengingat-ingat jam-jam yang dia habiskan dalam lamunan indah tentang hidup damai, teman baru, dan lingkungan baru, hal ini jelas yang paling indah.

Ya, paling indah.

Kalau definisimu tentang indah sebanding dengan apa yang Naruto pikir adalah Neraka.

"Sial!", makinya pelan dan mendesah lelah, semuanya semakin rumit untuknya.

"Apalagi yang harus ku terima, Tuhan?", bisiknya sebelum akhirnya kantuk membawanya pada tidur tanpa mimpi.

* * *

Sasuke sendiri masih belum mengerti kenapa ini terjadi padanya. Hidupnya yang aman dan damai, tiba-tiba rusak hanya karena badai bernama Dobe itu.

Sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Tapi dia menyadari ada kesedihan di mata sewarna langit itu.

Dan bukan hanya hal itu yang dia tangkap.

Dia sedikit tidak yakin,

Tapi memang ada bias ketakutan yang samar di iris itu.

"Sebenarnya masalah apa yang akan dibawanya pada hidupku?", dengusnya kesal.

"Ini tidak akan lama Dobe.", seringainya kejam. "Aku akan membuatmu angkat kaki dari rumahku ini."

Ya, tak ada Dobe yang boleh berkeliaran di sekitar seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Apalagi Dobe yang penuh dengan masalah seperti-Nya.

* * *

Sinar mentari yang menerobos sela-sela tirai, membangunkan Naruto dari tidur. Dia mengerjapkan mata. Sedikit panik saat menyadari suasana yang berbeda dari kamarnya. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum dia ingat.

"Ah, ya. Aku sekarang sudah di rumah."

Dengan perlahan, dia beringsut dari posisinya. Menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tidurnya. Setelah mencuci muka, dia menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

Sempat mengerling ke arah jam, Naruto tahu bahwa dia bangun sangat siang. Sekarang sudah pukul 10 siang. Tapi badannya terasa segar, sudah lama dia tidak menikmati tidur senikmat itu.

Masih perlahan dan terlihat mengendap-endap, Naruto mengintip ke dalam dapur.

Sepi.

Tak urung rasa heran meghinggapinya.

Dia mengelilingi dapur. Melongok ke arah halaman belakang serta ruang tamu.

Nihil.

"Kemana Teme itu?", pikirnya bingung.

Dia kembali ke dapur.

Akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah memo tertempel di kulkas.

"AKU ADA URUSAN, BAKA-DOBE. JANGAN MERUSAK APAPUN! MAKAN APAPUN YANG KAMU MAU."

Naruto memandang memo itu dengan tatapan yang bisa membakar rumah.

"Aku bukan Baka-Dobe, Teme-Jelek.", umpatnya dalam hati.

Dia menatap memo itu sekali lagi sebelum melemparnya ke tong sampah.

"Setidaknya, aku akan membuatmu bangkrut dengan memakan semua persediaan makananmu Teme. Kau sendiri yang mengizinkanku. Jadi, jangan menyesal yaa~..", Naruto tersenyum-senyum.

Tangannya segera menuju ke kulkas, betapa terkejutnya dia saat membuka pintu kulklas.

Ternyata...

* * *

"Semoga kau sakit perut, wahai Dobe.", di tempat lain Sasuke mebayangkan Naruto memandang kesal makanan yang ada.

"Makanan menjijikkan seperti itu. Aku yakin kau akan kapok, Dobe.", katanya dengan seringai kejam.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya bisa menatap heran dan ngeri pada sang Uchiha itu.

* * *

"Tok, tok."

Naruto yang sedang asyik dengan kesibukannya, sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar ketukan di pintu.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, dia berlari.

"Cklek.",

Saat menatap ke arah luar pintu, Naruto hanya bisa melongo melihat siapa yang datang.

**^)TBC(^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Live Together

**Chapter 3 : Live Together**

* * *

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai**

**Summary : Naruto berniat menempati rumah peninggalan orangtuanya. Namun, dia bertemu seorang laki-laki di sana.. Bagaimanakah kehidupan yang dialami Naruto? **

* * *

**"AKU ADA URUSAN, BAKA-DOBE. JANGAN MERUSAK APAPUN! MAKAN APAPUN YANG KAMU MAU."**

Naruto memandang memo itu dengan tatapan yang bisa membakar rumah.

"Aku bukan Baka-Dobe, Teme-Jelek.", umpatnya dalam hati.

Dia menatap memo itu sekali lagi sebelum melemparnya ke tong sampah.

"Setidaknya, aku akan membuatmu bangkrut dengan memakan semua persediaan makananmu Teme. Kau sendiri yang mengizinkanku. Jadi, jangan menyesal yaa~..", Naruto tersenyum-senyum.

Tangannya segera menuju ke kulkas, betapa terkejutnya dia saat membuka pintu kulklas.

Ternyata...

Kosong.

"Eh, di mana makanannya?"

Naruto mulai mencari di lemari makanan.

"Ini?", Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada isi lemari makanan.

Ramen.

Bukan hanya satu.

Tapi bertumpuk-tumpuk ramen di dalam lemari penyimpanan.

Sungguh Naruto merasa sangat bersalah pada Sasuke karena pikiran buruknya. Padahal Sasuke sudah berbaik hati menyediakan berbungkus-bungkus ramen kesukaannya.

Dengan hati riang dan senang, dia mulai memasak makanan kesukaannya itu.

Satu bungkus.

Dua bungkus.

Saat dia hendak menuju ke bungkus ke tiga, tiba-tiba…

* * *

"Tok, tok.", terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Jangan-jangan tamu untuk Sasuke? Buka tidak yaa?", pikirnya ragu-ragu.

Perlahan dia menuju pintu depan, "Cklek.".

Dengan takut-takut, dia menatap ke arah luar. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Iruka-san?", katanya tak percaya.

"Hei Naruto, lama tak jumpa ya? Kemarin Kakashi menceritakan kedatanganmu dan keinginanmu untuk sekolah. Karena itu aku datang. Ehm, apa kau sibuk?", laki-laki berkuncir itu berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, tidak kok. Masuklah Iruka-san.", Naruto membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mengajak Iruka menuju ruang makan. Dia masih lapar.

"Oh, kau sedang makan ya? Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu.", Iruka menatap ke sekeliling. "Kau masih belum berubah rupanya, tetap saja maniak ramen."

"Ehehe, Ihrukha-sahn hahu saha.", jawab Naruto dengan mulut penuh.

"Jangan bicara saat makan, Naruto. Omong-omong, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dirimu. Terakhir, saat kau berumur 7 tahun ya? Wah, sudah hampir 10 tahun berlalu. Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja.", Iruka mengerutkan kening sambil berjalan melihat lemari makanan. "Aneh sekali".

"Apanya yang aneh?", Naruto berkata setelah berusaha keras menelan makanannya.

"Ramen ini, setahuku Sasuke benci ramen."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Begitulah. Eh, sudahlah. Mari kita bahas soal dirimu saja. Ada apa kau tiba-tiba kesini? Apa _mereka_ baik-baik saja?". Iruka mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Uhukkk", Naruto tersedak. Buru-buru dia minum dan menjawab, "Tentu saja _mereka_ baik-baik saja.".

"Lalu apa _mereka_ tahu kau ada di sini?", Iruka menatap curiga.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tentu saja, bagaimana aku bisa pergi kalau _mereka_ tidak mengizinkanku, Iruka-san? Omong-omong, jadi sekolah mana yang akan ku masuki?".

"Oh, kau pasti suka sekolah ini. Ini sekolah favorit di sini. Di sana…"

'Huuuf~ Untung saja Iruka-san mudah dialihkan. Semoga saja dia tidak curiga', Naruto tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Iruka.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau?" Suara Iruka menyadarkan Naruto.

"Eh, eh. Tentu. Kapan aku bisa mulai?".

"Bagaimana kalau lusa? Besok aku akan membawakan seragammu. Apa kau butuh sesuatu?", Iruka bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tidak Iruka-san. Terima kasih. Semua ini sudah cukup.".

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pamit yaa?" Iruka melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. "Sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Iruka-san.", Naruto melambaikan tangan.

Setelah derum mobil Iruka-san menghilang, dia menghela nafas lega. 'Sekarang, apa yang sebaiknya ku lakukan yaa~?'. Dia menatap ke seluruh penjuru rumah sebelum tersenyum lebar. 'Ayo, kita mulai!'

* * *

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, Sasuke sedang melakukan pekerjaannya -yang masih dirahasiakan oleh author- sambil menyeringai senang.

'Aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresi marah Si Dobe itu. Dia pasti akan segera pindah. Fufufufu~'

Lagi-lagi, semua rekan kerjanya hanya bisa menatap penuh horror sebelum memutuskan untuk kabur.

* * *

Mari kita anggap waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sibuk dengan apa yang mereka lakukan masing-masing. Dan saat sore, inilah yang terjadi...

* * *

Sasuke dengan langkah penuh rasa senang berjalan menuju rumah. Di bibirnya, masih tersungging seringai puas. Di kepalanya penuh dengan bayangan Naruto dengan tas yang akan segera meninggalkan rumahnya.

Perlahan dia melangkah masuk rumah, dia baru saja hendak memberi salam saat dia menyadari keadaan rumahnya.

"APA-APAAN INI?".

Ternyata bin ternyata, Naruto sudah merubah rumah itu. Warna yang sebelumnya kusam, dicatnya dengan degradasi warna biru cerah. Bagus memang. Tapi jelas tidak bagus untuk mata seorang Sasuke yang menyukai warna-warna gelap.

"DOBE! Apa-apaan ini?", dengan marah Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruangan demi ruangan. Tapi si tersangka tak tampak jua.

"Dimana dia?", tanyanya geram.

Sampailah dia di ruang ujung rumah itu. Ruang kesayangannya. Ruangan itu berisi buku-buku favoritnya dan sebuah piano. Dengan keras dia membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Lagi-lagi dia terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ruangan itu belum selesai dicat. Tampak sebagian dinding berwarna kusam. Di sisi lain, semua rak buku dan piano tampak tertutupi dengan kain.

Sasuke melangkah mencari si tertuduh. "Jangan sembunyi Dobe.", katanya keras.

"Duk!", sesuatu membuat Sasuke hampir terjatuh. Dia melongo saat melihat apa yang dilewatinya.

Naruto.

Tertidur lelap dengan kuas penuh cat di tangannya.

Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Sasuke bergerak membersihkan cat yang menempel di pipi Naruto.

"Kau bodoh sekali, Baka-Dobe. Mengecat seluruh rumah ini sendirian, lalu tertidur. Sungguh bodoh. Sudah! Kau tidur saja di sini!".

Sasuke bergerak meninggalkan ruangan. Sampai di depan pintu, dia menoleh kembali.

"Haaah~ Baiklah, baiklah. Aku bukan orang jahat, oke?". Dan dengan segera, dia membopong Naruto –yang tidak terbangun sama sekali- menuju kamarnya.

Saat memasuki kamar Naruto, dia terkejut. Kamar itu jelas sudah dimake-over. Warna orange-kuning menghiasi penjuru kamar. Sangat terang. Tapi juga cantik. "Sungguh khas Dobe.", katanya keras.

Sasuke pun membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidurnya. "Hn. Sleep well, Baka-Dobe", katanya sebelum menutup pintu.

* * *

Masih malam hari.

Malam ini, adalah malam terberat dalam hidup seorang Sasuke. Kini dia sedang bersantai di depan televisi, sambil menyantap pizza yang dipesannya.

Yang lebih dia takuti saat ini adalah masuk ke kamarnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan warna apa yang dituangkan si Dobe pada kamarnya. 'Jangan-jangan merah.', pikirnya kalut. 'Harusnya tadi aku mengunci pintu kamarku.'.

Tapi dia lelah dan butuh tidur. Dengan perlahan, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu sambil menutup mata.

Perlahan dia membuka matanya, dan terpana. Degradasi warna biru memenuhi kamarnya. Bukan yang cerah, bukan. Gelap, tapi bagus. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum lagi.

"Dobe", bisiknya sebelum dia menuju pulau mimpi.

* * *

Pagi yang indah, burung-burung berkicau penuh semangat. Begitu pula Sasuke. Dia bangun dengan semangat untuk mengusir Dobe dari rumahnya.

'Hari ini harus berhasil.', tekadnya dalam hati.

Dengan percaya diri, dia melangkah meninggalkan kamar dan menuju dapur. Bau harum masakan menerpanya. Matanya melotot saat melihat sosok Naruto memakai celemek. 'Seksi', pikirnya tanpa sadar.

Dia cepat-cepat merubah ekspresinya. "Hn. Pagi.", katanya sok cuek sambil mengambil minum dari kulkas. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum, "Pagi juga, Teme.".

Naruto melangkah membawa dua piring ke arah meja makan. "Kau mau sarapan dulu? Aku tidak bisa masak sih, jadi hanya ada nasi goreng."

Sasuke mematung. Bau harum masakan dan orang lain di meja makan membuatnya sekejab merasa rindu. 'Rumah', pikirnya sendu.

"Tentu. Semoga kau tidak salah memasukkan garam dengan gula, Dobe.", Sasuke berkata ketus.

"Ehh, jangan menghina ya!", balas Naruto tak terima.

Mereka pun makan dalam hening. Masing-masing sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran. Sebelum akhirnya suara Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Aku berangkat, Dobe. Jangan coba melakukan hal gila seperti kemarin. Aku tidak akan menggendongmu lagi kalau hal itu terjadi.", Sasuke berkata sambil berjalan pergi. Tidak menyadari wajah Naruto yang memerah.

* * *

"Sial! Kenapa aku harus tertidur siih~?", Naruto berbisik sambil menangkupkan wajah ke meja makan. Dia teringat saat dia terbangun tadi pagi. Dia begitu malu. "Harusnya aku tidak memaksakan diri melanjutkan mengecat ruang itu!", katanya keras.

"Memangnya kenapa?", suara seseorang membuat Naruto terkejut. Sontak dia menatap ke arah orang itu.

Sasuke.

"Eh, itu, itu. Eh, ke- kenapa kau kembali lagi? A-Apa ada yang tertinggal?", Naruto berkata tergagap-gagap.

"Kenapa kau mendadak gagap, Dobe?", Sasuke berkata sambil meraih tasnya yang tertinggal. "Aku pergi."

Naruto tidak menjawab dia malu sekali. Dia memastikan Sasuke sudah pergi dengan mobilnya, sebelum menghela nafas keras. "Bakaaaaa~", teriaknya frustasi.

* * *

Yang tidak Naruto ketahui, adalah bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke juga merasa malu dan gugup. Sampai-sampai lupa membawa tas kerjanya. "Baka!", bisiknya keras sambil memukul stir dengan keras.

* * *

Untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, Naruto memutuskan melanjutkan acara mengecatnya.

Saat dia sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk cat, suara ketukan pintu membahana.

"Hem, itu pasti Iruka-san.", Naruto membuka pintu. Dan benar saja, Iruka dating sambil membawa beberapa bungkusan.

"Ini seragammu dan buku-buku pelajaran, Naruto. Eh, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau penuh cat begitu?", Iruka menatap heran.

"Ehehe, aku memang sedang sibuk mengecat, Iruka-san."

"Oh, hasilnya bagus juga.", Iruka melongok melihat tembok."Aku tak bisa lama-lama Naruto. Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Bersiap-siaplah."

"Terima kasih, Iruka-san. Ehm, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?", Naruto berkata dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Tentu, apa?", Iruka menatapnya heran. 'Kenapa anak ini?'

"Apa makanan kesukaan Sasuke?", Naruto berkata dengan pelan.

Mata Iruka membulat, lalu dia tersenyum, "Aku tidak begitu tahu. Biar nanti ku tanyakan pada Kakashi. Dan aku akan memberitahumu. Oke?"

"Terima kasih, Iruka-san.", Naruto tersenyum cerah.

**^)TBC(^**

**A/N**

**Maaf, saya lama update**

**Tolong jangan salahkan saya**

**Salahkan saja pemerintah dengan kebijakan UNAS-nya yang merepotkan**

**^,^  
**

**Semoga ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya**

**Maaf saya belum sempat membalas review**

**m(_ _)m**

**P.S:**

**Saya tidak tahu apa makanan favorit Sasuke,**

**ada saran?**

**P.S.S:**

**Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Unexpected Problem

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Problem**

* * *

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai**

**Summary : Naruto berniat menempati rumah peninggalan orangtuanya. Namun, dia bertemu seorang laki-laki di sana.. Bagaimanakah kehidupan yang dialami Naruto?**

* * *

Setelah kedatangan Iruka dan dengan cuek melemparkan semua barang-barang itu ke kamar, Naruto menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan ke sekeliling rumah. Dia menyadari bahwa begitu banyak yang berubah, semenjak terakhir kali dia tinggal di sana. Tempat itu semakin dipadati penduduk dan semakin dipenuhi oleh gedung-gedung tinggi. Sungguh sebuah kontradiksi bila dibandingkan dengan keadaan di masa kecilnya dulu. Begitu tenang dan damai.

Dia menuju taman tempat dia dulu biasa bermain. Tampak anak-anak kecil sedang bermain di kotak pasir. Naruto memperhatikan interaksi mereka dengan senang. Tak menyadari bahwa pandangan para orang tua anak-anak itu justru tertuju padanya. Dengan rambut pirang dan kaos sewarna langit jingga, Naruto benar-benar mencolok. Melambangkan sifatnya yang memang penuh semangat. Anak-anak itu terlihat riang memainkan pasir. Membentuknya menjadi kastil atau sekedar membuat bentuk tak jelas. Naruto terkekeh tak sadar saat melihat dua orang anak berebut sekop mainan. Anak-anak itu semakin membuat Naruto rindu dengan masa kecilnya.

Hari semakin siang, Naruto sudah merasa lelah berjalan-jalan dan bernostalgia. Dia pun beranjak pulang. Di rumah, Naruto menghabiskan sisa siang itu dengan duduk di depan televisi. Dia benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sejak tadi dia hanya mengganti-ganti channel dengan malas. Akhirnya dia malah terlelap di atas sofa itu.

Suara dering telepon membuatnya membuka mata sebentar. Sebelum dengan cuek kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Lama, telepon itu terus berdering. Akhirnya Naruto dengan kesal dan pakaian acak-acakan bangkit. Baru saja hendak meraih gagang telepon, si penelepon malah menutup telepon itu. Dia sudah terlalu lelah menunggu mungkin. Dengan kesal, Naruto membanting telepon itu. Tanpa menyadari bahwa dia tidak meletakkannya dengan benar, dia dengan santai melemparkan diri ke sofa dan terlelap lagi.

* * *

Naruto terbangun saat hari mulai gelap. Dia menguap lebar-lebar sambil memandang jam dinding. Matanya membelalak saat menyadari berapa lama dia tertidur. Dia bahkan belum makan siang. Pantas saja perutnya terasa lapar sekali. Dengan wajah acak-acakan, dia pun menuju mini market yang tadi dilewatinya saat berjalan-jalan.

Tapi, saat dia akhirnya berada di depan tumpukan bahan-bahan makanan, dia hanya bisa menatap kosong semua tumpukan makanan itu. Dia tak tahu harus membeli apa. Beberapa orang yang juga sedang berbelanja di sana tersenyum-senyum melihat Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, dengan wajah-wajah baru tidur begitu, dengan kaos ngejreng begitu, dengan rambut berantakan begitu, membuat Naruto terlihat seperti orang aneh. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar dengan semua itu. Dia terus saja menatap bahan-bahan makanan dengan bingung.

Sedang asyik-asyik berpikir, telepon genggam Naruto berdering. Sedikit terlonjak, Naruto mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Ah, moshi-moshi Naruto. Kau sedang di rumah?", suara Iruka terdengar.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Aku sekarang sedang berada di mini market Iruka-san. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Ingat pertanyaanmu tadi pagi? Aku sudah menanyakannya pada Kakashi."

Wajah Naruto berbinar-binar, "Benarkah? Lalu? Lalu?"

"Ehm, agak tidak jelas sih. Tapi kata Kakashi, Sasuke suka sekali pada tomat. Mungkin masakan apapun dia suka, selama ada tomatnya. Aku tidak yakin juga siih."

"Ou! Begitu ya! Terima kasih Iruka-san.", Naruto tertawa senang.

"Ya kalau kau sudah mengerti, aku sih ikut senang. Selamat belanja ya, Naruto. Sampai besok."

"Klik.", telepon diakhiri. Naruto pun melanjutkan berbelanja sambil bersenandung gembira. Dia (lagi-lagi) tidak menyadari pandangan aneh orang lain saat melihatnya memenuhi trolinya dengan tomat. Sungguh orang yang sangat cuek.

* * *

Sudah malam, waktunya bagi semua orang untuk beristirahat setelah seharian bekerja keras. Begitu juga Sasuke. Dia sudah letih. Saat dia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah, dia sedikit takut, membayangkan hal apalagi yang dikerjakan oleh Naruto seharian ini.

Lamat-lamat, dia mendengarkan suara musik yang lembut mengalun. Dia mengangkat alisnya dengan heran. 'Si Dobe itu suka lagu slow?'

Setelah lama berpikir tidak jelas, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk masuk dan mengucap salam. Tak ada sahutan. Dengan perlahan dia melangkah menuju asal suara musik. Dia merasakan de javu saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Naruto yang sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian plus celemek terlihat sedang menata makanan di meja. Harum semerbak masakan memenuhi ruang makan itu.

"Aah, sudah pulang, Teme? Mau makan atau mandi dulu?", Naruto tersenyum sebentar sebelum masuk kembali ke arah dapur. "Ada air panas di kamar mandi.", lanjutnya cukup keras.

Sasuke melongo, benar-benar melongo. Wajah Naruto yang segar dan celemek yang dipakainya, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang istri yang sedang menyambut suami. Sasuke memijat-mijat keningnya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut bingung. Dia melonggarkan dasinya dan menghempaskan diri ke kursi. Naruto melongok dari dapur karena tak mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Hei, Tem~", suara Naruto menghilang. Kali ini dia yang terpana saat melihat penampilan Sasuke. Dengan kemeja gelap yang dua kancing atasnya terbuka, Sasuke terlihat sangat memukau di mata Naruto. Naruto pun hanya bisa memandangi Sasuke dengan kagum.

"Aku mandi dulu saja.", Sasuke bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

"Eh, i-iya.", Naruto tergagap menjawab.

* * *

Makan malam hari itu berlangsung hening.

Mereka berdua sama-sama canggung. Sama-sama tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan darimana. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya saling mencuri pandang diam-diam.

Sasuke makan dengan perlahan. 'Eh, enak juga masakan si Dobe.', pikirnya setelah beberapa suap. Dia memperhatikan masakan di meja makan itu. Dia menyadari bahwa masakan-masakan itu kebanyakan berbahan tomat. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sedikit.

"Hei, Dobe."

Naruto mengangkat wajah dari piringnya. "Berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Teme.", jawabnya kesal.

"Hn.", Sasuke menjawab singkat. Dia kebingungan harus bertanya bagaimana tentang masakan hari ini. 'Bagaimana si Dobe itu tahu kalau aku suka tomat?'. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang makan. Dia menyeringai saat menyadari isi piring Naruto. "Jangan menyisakan makanan, Dobe."

Ternyata, Naruto menyisakan sebagian besar tomat di piringnya. Dengan kesal, Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam dan melahap semua tomat yang tadi dia sisakan. Sasuke terkekeh melihatnya. Pertanyaan awal tadi akhirnya terlupakan.

* * *

"Biar aku saja yang mencuci piring.", Sasuke berkata saat mereka selesai makan. Naruto hanya mengangguk patuh dan menuju depan televisi. Dia mencoba bersikap biasa di suasana penuh kecanggungan itu.

"Kau besok mulai sekolah, eh Dobe?", pertanyaan Sasuke itu membuat Naruto hampir terguling dari sofa. Buru-buru dia menjawab, "Iya. Iruka-san yang memberitahumu, Teme?"

"Bukan. Kakashi yang melakukannya.", jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oooh.."

Hening lagi. Masing-masing tak tahu harus berucap apa lagi. Hanya suara acara televisi dan denting piring yang mengisi. Satu sama lain sangat menyadari betapa mereka saling mempengaruhi dengan kuat. Adanya Naruto, membuat rumah yang semula sunyi menjadi lebih ramai. Dan tanpa Sasuke, tak mungkin seorang Naruto mau bersusah payah menyiapkan makanan seperti ini.

Tapi terkadang rasa gengsi membutakan kenyataan yang ada. Bagi Sasuke, cukuplah seorang Naruto sebagai pengganggu bagi kehidupannya yang semula tenang. Adanya Naruto hanya membuatnya terlihat bodoh dengan semakin seringnya dia bersikap OOC. Dia tetap berharap, Dobe itu pada akhirnya keluar dari rumahnya.

Lain lagi untuk Naruto. Semua yang dia lakukan, bukan berarti dia suka dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya ingin membuat Sasuke berhenti mengusirnya. Yang terpenting dalam hidupnya saat ini adalah rumah ini. Selain rumah ini, sudah tak ada lagi hal yang menghubungkannya dengan orangtuanya. Itu lah sebabnya dia akan berusaha sekeras apapun untuk membuat Sasuke bersedia menerimanya di rumah ini. Bahkan kalau bisa, membuat Sasuke bersedia mengembalikan rumah ini kembali ke tangannya.

Sungguh fakta yang miris.

* * *

Hari baru dimulai lagi. Setiap orang memulai hari dengan berbagai ritual berbeda. Begitu pula Naruto. Dan pagi ini, dia memulai hari dengan ritual yang dia harap tak dia lakukan.

Bangun terlambat.

Ya, dia bangun saat jam sudah menunjuk pada angka enam dan hampir tujuh. Dengan terburu-buru, dia pun mandi dan bersiap-siap. Tepat saat dia selesai merapikan bajunya, terdengar suara klakson mobil dari luar. Dia pun berlari menuju halaman. Mengunci rumah dengan asal, dan melemparkan dirinya ke dalam mobil yang langsung melaju itu.

"Kau seperti dikejar hantu saja, Naruto.", Iruka tertawa kecil melihat penampilan Naruto yang tidak terlalu rapi.

Naruto tidak membalas, dia masih berusaha menenangkan nafasnya setelah berlari-lari tadi. "Sebaiknya besok Iruka-san memberitahuku cara ke sekolah dengan angkutan umum saja. Aku tidak enak jika merepotkanmu terus.", katanya setelah nafasnya tenang.

Iruka tertawa kecil lagi, "Tenang sajalah. Aku kan juga guru di sekolahmu itu."

"Eeeh? Benarkah?", Naruto menatap tak percaya.

"Tentu saja."

Naruto menghela nafas kesal sebelum berucap, "Kalau tahu begini, aku tak akan mau masuk ke sekolah ini."

Hal itu membuat Iruka tertawa semakin keras.

* * *

Mereka sampai di sekolah saat bel sudah berbunyi. Naruto menatap sekolah barunya dengan pandangan tertarik. Sekolah itu tidak mewah, tapi tampaknya memiliki semua fasilitas yang dibutuhkan para muridnya. Sekolahnya dulu jelas lebih bagus dari ini, tapi entah kenapa Naruto lebih suka sekolahnya yang baru ini.

Iruka mengajak Naruto menemui kepala sekolah. Ternyata, kepala sekolah dari SMA ini adalah seorang pria tua yang dengan santainya membaca majalah pl*ayb*y saat mereka masuk. Baru ketika Iruka berdeham-deham, pria yang itu menyembunyikan majalahnya dengan buru-buru. Senyum resmi segera terpasang di wajahnya.

"Ooh, jadi ini anak baru itu. Selamat datang di Konoha High School.. Siapa namamu, anak muda?", pertanyaannya mebuat Iruka hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah menghadapi bosnya yang satu ini.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki.", jawab Naruto cepat.

"Ah, ya, Naruto, selamat bergabung. Iruka akan mengantarmu ke kelas. Namun sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau masuk ke sekolah ini atas nama Kakashi Hatake? Ku dengar, namamu Uzumaki bukan?"

Hening sejenak. "Eeh, orangtuaku sudah meninggal, dan Kakashi lah yang sekarang bertanggung jawab tentang aku."

Pria yang bernama Jiraiya itu mengangguk-angguk paham. "Baiklah, silakan menuju kelas kalau begitu."

Naruto dan Iruka pun pamit menuju kelas Naruto.

* * *

"Ne, Naruto, kau tak ingin memberitahuku alasan kau sebenarnya kesini? Kau pasti kabur dari _mereka_ kan? Apa _mereka_ jahat padamu?", Iruka bertanya pelan dalam perjalanan menuju kelas.

Naruto terperanjat, "Bu-bukan begitu, Iruka-san. Mereka baik sekali. Hanya sajaa.."

"Hanya saja apa? Kau bisa memberitahuku Naruto, aku akan membantumu.", Iruka membujuk.

"Belum waktunya Iruka-san. Aku takut kalau keadaan tenang ini akan berakhir. Aku tidak ingin mengingat hal itu. Tidak saat ini.", Naruto menatap Iruka penuh permohonan.

Iruka mendesah. Sejak dulu, dia selalu luluh jika Naruto sudah menatapnnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah,baiklah. Tapi kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Naruto tersenyum lega dan mengangguk setuju.

"Baik, mari kita masuk ke kelasmu."

* * *

Ricuh.

Adalah kata pertama yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kelas yang dimasuki Naruto sekarang. Murid-murid sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pelajaran. Begitu Iruka masuk, baru mereka pontang-panting menuju tempat duduk masing-masing.

Iruka menatap mereka tajam sebelum berucap, "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo Naruto, perkenalkan dirimu."

Naruto pun memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal."

Seluruh murid di kelas menatap Naruto dengan tertarik. Pakaiannya yang berantakan, dengan rambutnya yang pirang mencolok, membuat beberapa murid wanita berbisik-bisik kagum.

"Naruto baru pindah dari Suna. Ku harap kalian bisa bersikap baik dengannya. Duduk lah Naruto. Kita akan mulai pelajarannya."

* * *

Beberapa pelajaran berlalu dengan cepat. Murid-murid bersorak senang saat akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Begitu Iruka keluar, mereka pun bergegas berbondong-bondong menuju kantin. Naruto sedang membereskan buku-bukunya ketika dua orang teman sekelasnya menghampirinya.

"Hei, aku Kiba Inuzuka dan ini Gaara. Kau mau ikut kami ke kantin?", sapanya pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum senang dan membalas, "Tentu saja. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama menuju kantin. Kiba dan Gaara menunjukkan isi sekolah pada Naruto. Naruto dengan senang memperhatikan seluruh isi sekolah barunya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengenali sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ne, Sasuke?", katanya tak percaya.

Sasuke pun sepertinya sadar kalau ada yang memperhatikannya dan menoleh. Dia tidak tampak terkejut saat melihat Naruto berada di sekolah itu. Dia hanya memandang datar dan mengangguk sebelum lanjut berjalan.

"Kau kenal dia?", Kiba bertanya heran. Saat melihat interaksi itu.

"Eh yaa begitulaah..", Naruto menjawab sambil nyengir. Dia tidak merasa perlu memberitahu bahwa dia dan Sasuke sebenarnya tinggal satu rumah. 'Nanti malah timbul masalah.', pikirnya.

"Ooh, dia kan guru UKS dan kelas X.", jelas Gaara datar. "Dia terkenal di kalangan cewek lho.", lanjut Kiba.

"Oooh..", hanya itu respon Naruto. Dia menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menghilang sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tampak Sasuke didatangi beberapa murid perempuan. 'Bukan urusanku sih.', pikirnya.

Tapi yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah alasan Sasuke tidak memberitahunya bahwa dia bekerja di sini. Tidak ingin membuat keributan dengan bertengkar di sekolah. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya sendiri pada Sasuke nanti. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah urusan cacing di perutnya yang sudah meronta-ronta. Dia pun menarik kedua temannya untuk berjalan lebih cepat ke arah kantin.

* * *

Kantin sekolah itu sangat penuh. Murid-murid bergerombol berebut makan siang. Dengan usaha ekstra, Naruto pun berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia pun menuju meja yang sudah didapat oleh kedua temannya.

"Huaah, seperti antrian sembako.", katanya sambil menghempaskan pantatnya.

Kiba tertawa kecil. "Kau harus terbiasa. Ku rasa, semua murid di sini mempunyai minimal tiga perut."

Ucapan Kiba tak diacuhkan Naruto. Dia sudah berkonsentrasi dengan makanannya. Dia bahkan tidak mendengarkan ajakan Kiba untuk bergabung dalam klub sepak bola.

"Hey, Naruto. Bagaimana?", suara Kiba yang sedikit dikeraskan membuat Naruto akhirnya memperhatikan.

"Ne? Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Kau mau ikut klub sepak bola tidak? Gaara juga ikut lho."

"Liat nanti lah.", Naruto berusaha meraih minumannya. "Pedassss..". Kiba hanya bisa geleng-geleng menatap tingkah Naruto.

"Kalau seluruh murid di sini memiliki tiga perut, kamu sepertinya memiliki lima perut ya?", sindir Kiba. Naruto hanya menyeringai. Seringai Naruto hilang saat menyadari siapa yang masuk ke area kantin itu.

Tiga orang murid perempuan cantik dengan dandanan yang 'wah' tampak mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hey Kiba, siapa mereka?", Naruto menowel lengan Kiba. Kiba dan Gaara pun mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

"Ooh, mereka. Mereka itu bidadari sekolah ini. Yang kiri itu Sakura Haruno si model terkenal. Sebelahnya Temari yang ahli kendo. Dan terakhir, Nona Hinata yang manis.", kata Kiba dengan suara yang lebih lembut saat menceritakan tentang Hinata.

Naruto menatap geli Kiba. "Nona Hinata, eh?", katanya sambil mengedip. Kiba memerah sebelum menjawab, "Berisik."

Naruto terkekeh dan memperhatikan tiga cewek itu lagi. Mendadak dia bangkit, mebuat Kiba dan Gaara terkejut. "Mau apa kau?", tanya Gaara heran.

"Aku mau berkenalan dengan mereka. Hehe.", jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum ceria. Dia sudah hendak menghampiri primadona-primadona sekolah itu saat dua pasang tangan mencegahnya.

"Jangan!", kata Kiba sambil mendudukkan Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa? Aku kan Cuma ingin berkenalan?", Naruto mencoba bangkit.

"Jangan bodoh!", Kiba menariknya lagi. "Biar ku jelaskan."

Naruto pun menatap Kiba dengan pandangan, 'Ayo cepat bicara!'. Kiba menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Mereka tidak selevel dengan kita. Mereka semua anak orang-orang kaya. Mereka tidak akan mau berkenalan denganmu. Terutama si Sakura Haruno itu. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Sakura hanya mau dengan cowok tampan yang kaya. Jadi sebaiknya jangan buang-buang waktumu dengan berniat mendekatinya."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham. "Aku akan berkenalan dengannya kalau begitu.", katanya tegas.

"Eh?", Kiba dan Gaara menatap tak percaya.

"Iya! Aku tidak berniat menjadi pacarnya atau semacam itu. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya. Bagus kan?", Naruto berkata dengan semangat. Dan sebelum Gaara dan Kiba sempat mencegah lagi, dia sudah berlari menuju meja Sakura. Kiba dan Gaara pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

* * *

"Kau masih berusaha mengincarnya ya?" dan "Dia ganteng sekali" tertangkap di pendengaran Naruto. Dengan tenang dia menghampiri meja para gadis itu.

"Halo ladies.", sapanya sambil tersenyum. Ketiga gadis yang sedang mengobrol itu pun menoleh. Mereka tampak terkejut. Sakura dan Temari tampak bertukar pandangan heran. Hinata tetap sibuk dengan makanannya. Lagipula, dia memang tidak suka mengobrol.

"Ada perlu apa?", Temari memutuskan mengakhiri keheningan asing yang mengambang.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, murid baru di sini. Salam kenal.", Naruto berkata dengan semangat sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ketiga gadis itu menatap tak percaya pada Naruto sebelum tertawa keras. Naruto menatap mereka heran.

"Haha, murid baru yang manis sekali ya, Temari?", Sakura berkata di sela-sela tawanya. Temari mengangguk-angguk tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Lama, tawa mereka baru selesai. Dengan cepat, mereka memasang wajah sombong seperti tidak pernah tertawa sebelumnya.

"Kau tentu sudah kenal kami kan?", Sakura bertanya dengan nada sinis saat dia sudah tenang. Dia memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari atas ke bawah. Tak ada yang menanggapi uluran tangan Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Kau Sakura, kan? Lalu dia Tee-", belum selesai Naruto bicara, Sakura sudah memotong. "Lalu? Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Eeh, untuk berkenalan dengan kalian?", Naruto menjawab dengan bodoh.

"Tapi kami tidak merasa butuh berke-"

"Teeet.", suara bel memotong ucapan Sakura. Baru saja dia hendak meneruskan, Naruto malah berseru keras, "Gawaa~t! Makananku belum habis. Sampai jumpa lagi Sakura-chan!". Naruto pun dengan cepat menuju mejanya semula. Tidak disadarinya pandangan kesal dari Sakura yang sudah diacuhkannya. Kiba dan Gaara hanya bisa menepuk kening melihat kelakuan teman barunya yang 'tidak biasa' ini.

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi. Seluruh sekolah dipenuhi euforia. Murid-murid berlarian pulang dengan semangat. Ucapan "Sampai jumpa besok!" bergaung di mana-mana. Dalam sekejab, sekolah hanya diisi oleh murid-murid yang bergabung pada klub-klub tertentu.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Sepulang sekolah, Naruto diajak Kiba menuju lapangan sepak bola, untuk melihat klub sepak bola. Sebelumnya, dia sudah berbicara pada Iruka agar tidak menunggunya. Kedua temannya itu juga sudah berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang nanti. Iruka pun dengan senang mengizinkannya. Dia turut senang melihat Naruto sudah memiliki teman.

Dan begitulah. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di tepi lapangan. Kiba mengajak Naruto untuk ikut bermain. Tapi Naruto menolak. Dia memutuskan akan memperhatikan dari tepi saja. Rupanya, banyak juga yang menonton. Kebanyakan tentu saja murid perempuan. Beberapa anak perempuan tampak bergerombol sambil meneriaki pemain favorit mereka. Kapten klub sepak bola itu adalah seorang pemuda penuh semangat bernama Kyuubi. Dia tampak menikmati sorakan-sorakan dari para pendukungnya.

Tapi ada satu orang yang menarik perhatian Naruto. Seorang pemuda tampak ikut menonton. Namun dia lebih sering menggoreskan sesuatu pada buku yang dia bawa daripada memperhatikan kejadian di lapangan. Pandangannya begitu serius. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tampaknya menyadari pandangan Naruto, dia pun menoleh pada Naruto dan tersenyum sopan.

Merasa penasaran, Naruto pun menghampiri pemuda itu. Mereka pun berkenalan. Ternyata, nama pemuda itu Sai. Tapi dia sudah duduk di kelas XII, tidak seperti Naruto yang baru kelas XI. Sai bergabung dengan klub melukis. Saat ini, dia hendak mengikuti lomba melukis dengan tema "Masa Muda". Karena itulah, dia sekarang hendak melukis para anggota klub sepak bola. Baginya, para pemain di klub ini sangat penuh semangat dan berapi-api. Benar-benar menonjolkan jiwa muda pada diri mereka.

Cukup lama mereka mengobrol. Naruto sampai tidak memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan. Sai akhirnya pamit, dia sudah cukup membuat sketsa dan hendak melanjutkan di Ruang Seni. Dia mengajak Naruto, namun karena sudah berjanji pada Kiba, Naruto pun terpaksa menolak.

Baru beberapa langkah Sai berjalan, tiba-tiba..

"Awass, Naruto!", teriakan Kiba dari tengah lapangan membuat Naruto terkejut. Dia menoleh dan semakin kaget saat melihat sebuah bola melaju cepat ke arahnya. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan muka, berusaha menghindari benturan langsung bola dengan kepalanya.

Sai yang hendak menolong juga tak bisa mengikuti kecepatan bola yang ditendang Kyuubi dengan kekuatan penuh itu. Bola itupun menghantam Naruto tepat pada tangannya yang dia silangkan, membuat Naruto sedikit terpental ke belakang. Semua orang segera berlari menghampiri Naruto.

Sai yang pertama tiba, langsung memeriksa lengan Naruto. Tidak ada luka dalam, namun lengan Naruto tampak berwarna ungu. Naruto mengernyit sakit saat luka itu tersentuh. Kyuubi memohon maaf dengan sangat melihat akibat perbuatannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berusaha menenangkan Kyuubi yang tampak sangat menyesal. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke UKS untuk meminta obat.

Kiba dan Sai menawarkan mengantarnya. Tapi Naruto menolak. Dia meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan segera kembali.", katanya sambil berlari menuju UKS.

* * *

Naruto berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang lorong kelas. Dia mengelus-elus lukanya dengan perlahan. Luka itu berada di tangan kanan. Jelas sekali, bahwa dia akan kesulitan melakukan banyak hal beberapa hari ke depan. Setelah tanya sini-tanya sana, dia akhirnya menemukan letak UKS di sekolah itu. Baru saja dia hendak masuk, terdengar suara orang-orang berbisik ganjil dari dalam UKS. Merasa heran, dengan sengaja dia membuka pintu UKS itu dengan keras.

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam UKS itu! Bukan hanya siapa yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi juga apa yang mereka lakukan di sana.

Tapi yang terkejut rupanya bukan hanya Naruto, orang yang ada di dalam UKS itu juga tampak terkejut. Tapi wajah terkejut itu cepat menghilang berganti wajah datar dan wajah marah.

* * *

Sakura menatap tidak suka pada Naruto. Sejak peristiwa di kantin hari ini, dia sudah merasa kesal dengan pria pirang itu. Apalagi sekarang cowok itu mengganggu kegiatannya. Kapan lagi dia bisa merayu Sasuke kalau bukan di saat seperti ini? Sungguh mengganggu! Padahal, dia sudah hampir berhasil. Tak bisa dimaafkan! Tak ada ampun lagi!

Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu harus merasa marah atau justru berterima kasih atas kedatangan Naruto. Kejadian ini membuatnya bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Dengan wajah datar, dia sibuk membereskan pakaiannya yang agak acak-acakan.

Naruto sendiri hanya nyengir terpaksa sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang tak gatal. "Ups! Maaf mengganggu. Silakan dilanjutkan.". Dan tanpa menunggu balasan, dia segera lari keluar. Sama sekali lupa dengan rasa sakit di tangan kanannya.

Bagi mereka, mimpi buruk baru dimulai.

**^)TBC(^**

* * *

**A/N**

**Akhirnya chapter 4 juga,**

**Saya sudah berusaha mencapai 4000 kata, tapi akhirnya tepar tak berhasil..**

**Mohon maaf kalau masih pendek (dan mungkin akan selalu pendek)..**

**Anggap saja itu ciri-ciri saya..**

**Hehe**

**Saya juga minta maaf kalau saya parah soal deskripsi..**

**Saya sudah mencoba lebih detil, tapi (lagi-lagi) gagal!**

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya..**

**m(_ _)m**

**Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada:**

**Vipris**

**Misyel**

**Micon**

**Brunette4-FriendshipNeverEnds**

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**

**CCloveRuki**

**Sabishii no Kitsune**

**Keiji Wolf**

**Mei chan**

**Akasuna Zaraz**

**Byuubee**

**Ttixz lone cone bebe**

**Anisa Love SasuNaru**

**Deltha Alpha Fujoshi**

**Dallet no Hebi**

**Uzumaki Andin**

**Vii no Kitsune**

**Superol**

**Kiseki-Phantom-Zaya**

**Zee Rasetsu**

**Kimmy no Michiku**

**Hatake-sama**

**Uzumaki Winda**

**Lady Spain**

**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**

**Yuuchan no Haru999**

**GaryPolary**

**Pochi Yuna**

**Ciel moh log in**

**Terima kasih sudah berkenan memberi review**

**Jangan bosan-bosan ya?**

**v^^v**

**So, review, please?  
**


	5. Chapter 5 : Nightmare

**Balasan Review**

Akhirnya, chapter 5, sebelum mulai baca, saya balas review duluuu..

**t****tixz lone cone bebe****, **Naru memang manis kalau jadi istri, semua seme juga pasti suka.. hehe ItaKyuu? Wah, saya juga belum tahu.. *geplaked* Nanti Kalau ada kesempatan bertemu sih mungkin.. hoho Ini sudah saya update, semoga memuaskan..^^

**Meg Chan**, Ini lanjutannya, semoga memuaskan..^^

**Superol**, Mereka nggak ngapa-ngapain kok.. Belum sih.. hehe Di chapter ini saya mencoba membahas perasaan mereka, tapi kok sepertinya gagal.. *pundung* Saya juga sudah mencoba membuat sepanjang mungkin, tapi tetap saja segini.. T.T Ini sudah saya update, semoga memuaskan..^^

**Vii no Kitsune**, Ini lanjutannya, semoga memuaskan..^^

**Misyel**, Maaf soal karakter Sakura. Tapi menurut saya yang cocok untuk peran (?) itu ya memang Sakura. Maaf sekali. Jujur, saya sama sekali lupa dengan tokoh Ino. -" Tapi kalau Ino nanti malah rebutan sama Sakura, donk? Biar Temari saja, semoga nanti ada untungnya.. hehe.. Di chapter ini, akan saya jelaskan soal keluarga Gaara. Singkat sih, tapi sepertinya masih akan dibahas di masa mendatang. *ditabok gara-gara nggak jelas*

**Dallet no Hebi**, Sekali-kali biar Naru berpisah dari kakaknya.. XD Sasuke nggak nolak karena justru itu yang bikin masalah..^^

**sabishii no kitsune**, Sepertinya cerita saya mudah terbaca alurnya ya? Semoga tidak membosankan sajalah.. XD Ini sudah saya update, semoga memuaskan..^^

**Uzumaki Winda**, Naru tidak mencari apa-apa kok. Apa saya salah menulis yaa? Yang jelas, rumah itu berharga bagi Naruto. Ini sudah saya update, semoga memuaskan..^^

**Delta Alpha Fujoshi**, Tidak akan kok, saya juga tidak mau.. XD Semoga di chapter ini hubungan mereka berkembang.. *lhoh?* Ini sudah saya update, semoga memuaskan..^^

**Vipris**, Ini sudah saya update, semoga memuaskan..^^

**Micon**, Maaf soal pendek. Saya sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin.. Soal pertanyaan itu, semoga terjawab di chapter ini, kalau belum ya tunggu chapter berikutnya.. XD

**Lady GuGu**, Terima kasih pujiannya, semoga chapter ini juga bagus.. Kalau tokoh antagonisnya cowok, konfliknya kurang berasa sih.. hehe Tapi masih ada lagi kok nanti. ^^ Sepertinya request anda keturutan semua deh.. hoho

**CcloveRuki**, Ini sudah saya update, semoga memuaskan..^^

**Anisa Love Sasunaru**, Terima kasih pujiannya.. Ikuti terus ya? *ngarep* XD

**##########**

**Baiklah, mari kita mulai!**

**##########**

Naruto berlari sejauh yang dia bisa. Dia tak peduli arah yang di tuju oleh kakinya. Dia tak tahu kemana dia akan pergi. Dia juga tak merasa perlu memperhatikan lorong-lorong yang seolah berlari dengan arah sebaliknya. Yang dia tahu hanya satu. Dia harus pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Dia harus pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat rasa sakitnya berpusat.

**##########**

**Chapter 5: Nightmare**

**##########**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki**

**Genre : Romance/Humor (but for this chapter, rasanya sepi humor)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : ****AU, Shounen Ai****, so much Gajeness, typo, alur membingungkan**

**##########**

**Summary : Baru dua hari mereka tinggal bersama. Tapi satu sama lain sudah saling memepengaruhi dengan kuat. Apa saja masalah yang akan ditanggung oleh Naruto?**

**##########**

**Don't Like, Please Don't Read!**

**##########**

Naruto berlari sekuat yang dia bisa. Dia tak memperhatikan arah. Tak memperhatikan rasa sakit di lengannya. Ada rasa sakit yang menghujam lebih dalam lagi di jiwanya.

Naruto terus berlari. Lorong-lorong dia lalui dengan satu misi, melarikan diri dari rasa sakit itu. Dia bahkan tak merasa perlu meminta maaf pada beberapa orang yang terhempas saat dia melewati mereka.

Bayang-bayang dua sosok itu menari-nari di otaknya. Rasa sakit ini begitu asing. Begitu menggurat hati. Alasan apapun bahkan tak terasa cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti berlari.

Naruto kini berlari melewati bagian sekolah yang sepi. Tampaknya murid-murid sudah merasa lelah hari itu. Dia kini sampai di kebun sekolah. Dia masih terus berlari. Tak menyadari akibat perbuatannya pada hasil kerja keras murid-murid yang mengurus kebun itu. Sungguh dia akan menyesal jika saja dia membayangkan ekspresi shock yang akan melanda para murid itu.

Kebun itu kini rusak parah.

Namun langkah cepat Naruto itu akhirnya terhenti saat kakinya tersandung ember yang biasa digunakan untuk menyiram kebun. Dia terjatuh terduduk. Rasa sakit di kakinya membuatnya sadar. Rupanya ember itu menggores betisnya cukup dalam. Tampak darah mengalir cukup deras dari lukanya itu.

Merasa frustasi, Naruto hanya bisa duduk bertekuk lutut. Merenungi rasa sakit yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya perih, kakinya sakit, tapi hatinya lebih sakit lagi.

Dia menggenggam tanah erat. Berusaha menyalurkan sebagian kekesalannya. Tapi percuma. Kekesalan ini membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi korbannya.

"Rasa sakit apa ini, Tuhan?", bisiknya lirih. Dia betul-betul merasa asing dengan rasa sakit ini. Dia tak pernah merasa begitu takut kehilangan seperti saat ini. Melihat mereka berdua, membawa perasaan posesif yang tak pernah dirasakannya. Dan lebih dari apapun, dia merasa takut dengan persaan ini. Karena dia tahu dia bisa lebih sakit lagi daripada ini.

Seolah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, petir menggelegar keras. Dan seolah-olah tak merasa kasihan dengan kesialan yang didapat Naruto, Tuhan justru menurunkan hujan. Entah bermaksud mewakili Naruto menangis, atau hendak menambah penderitaan Naruto.

"Tes, tes, tes.", Hujan yang mulanya turun perlahan, dengan cepat berubah menjadi tumpahan air bah. Membasahi sekujur tubuh Naruto. Naruto mendesah letih, "Kenapa justru kau yang menangis, hei, langit?", tanyanya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Menerima curahan hujan yang memebuatnya menggigil.

Perlahan dia mencoba bangkit. Rasa dingin membuatnya ingin pergi dan mencari tempat lain yang lebih hangat. Tapi rupanya, tanah yang lembab membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia terjatuh lagi. Kali ini dia jatuh tertelungkup. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya kotor.

Naruto memukul tanah dengan keras. "Apa maumu, Tuhan?", teriaknya penuh rasa frustasi. "Masalah apa lagi yang ingin kau berikan padaku? Tidak puaskah kau melihatku seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari kebahagiaanku. Aku pergi kemari untuk itu. Tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tak membantuku?" Naruto mencoba duduk. Merenungi semua yang dia terima.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya aku tak berlari. Bersikap seolah pengecut. Harusnya aku bisa bersikap biasa. Harusnya aku bisa mengejek mereka, dan bukan berlari begini. Ada apa sih dengan diriku ini?", dia mencoba berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri. Berharap bisa mengurangi penyesalan yang menghimpit.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi Teme itu? Aku harus bilang apa? Tuhaan, tolong aku.", Naruto berucap sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya kian rapat di tengah-tengah lengannya.

Tapi Tuhan tak mungkin memberi jawaban. Hanya langit yang terus menumpahkan isinya tanpa henti. Naruto tetap pada posisinya. Tak disadarinya bahwa di sekitarnya adalah kebun tomat. Makanan favorit orang yang membuatnya terluka. Dia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa tanah di sekitarnya sudah tergenangi air yang memerah karena lukanya.

Naruto hanya merasakan sakit.

Sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sret"

Dua pasang tangan menarik Naruto untuk berdiri. Salah satunya sagera melingkarkan tangan Naruto di pundaknya. Menopang Naruto yang jelas tak mampu berdiri sendiri. Sementara yang satunya membersihkan wajah Naruto yang penuh lumpur.

Naruto mengerjap kaget sebelum akhirnya pikirannya terfokus. Dia menatap dua orang yang membantunya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Gaara dan Kiba.

Mereka berdua menatap Naruto dengan sorot aneh.

"Kau ini! Kenapa bisa sampai sini sih? Untung aja kami mengecek ke UKS tadi. Sudah ku duga kau akan tersesat. Kenapa kau berhujan-hujan begini? Kau pikir kau kebal sakit?", Kiba bertanya beruntun. Berdua dengan Gaara, dia memapah Naruto keluar dari kawasan kebun. Menuju ruang kelas yang kosong.

"Kau kok bisa terluka begini?", Kiba menatap horror luka Naruto sementara Gaara membersihkan luka itu dari lumpur. Naruto hanya menjawab dengan cengiran tak bersalahnya.

"Ayo, kita ke UKS.", Gaara memutuskan.

"Jangan!", reflek Naruto berteriak keras. Membuat kedua temannya mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Lalu maumu bagaimana?", Gaara bertanya dengan nada datar.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tetap memaksa memasang cengiran andalannya.

Gaara dan Kiba menghela nafas lelah bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Kita ke rumahku saja.", Gaara akhirnya memutuskan setelah mereka semua terdiam kebungungan cukup lama. Tak memiliki pendapat lain, kedua temannya hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

**##########**

Naruto dengan bantuan Gaara dan Kiba, akhirnya sampai di rumah Gaara yang memang tak jauh dari sekolah. Rupanya Gaara tinggal di rumah yang sangat besar, dengan halamannya yang luas.

Rumah itu bercat putih bersih, seolah-olah menggambarkan sifat pemiliknya yang tak menyukai hal-hal yang merepotkan. Halaman rumah itu tampak bersih. Ada sebuah mobil dan sepeda motor terparkir di sana. Namun rumah itu tampak lengang. Naruto tak melihat ada siapa pun di rumah itu.

Hanya ada seorang pelayan bernama Yashamaru yang menyambut kedatngan mereka. Selebihnya, hanya barang-barang mewah yang memenuhi isi rumah itu.

Tak berlama-lama, Gaara dan Kiba membawa Naruto ke arah kamar Gaara. Naruto menatap kagum isi kamar Gaara. Kamar itu minimalis, tapi nyaman. Dengan cat warna coklat muda, membuat kamar itu terasa hangat untuk ditinggali.

Dari cerita Kiba, karena Gaara jelas tak akan bercerita, Naruto tahu kalau Gaara juga sudah tak memiliki orang tua. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Ayahnya meninggal karena jebakan lawan bisnisnya. Kini yang dimiliki Gaara hanya seorang nenek yang mengurus perusahaan dan seorang kakak yang lebih suka berkelana.

Naruto menatap Gaara yang sedang mencari pakaian untuk Naruto dan Kiba. Rupanya Gaara juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Karena itulah, Naruto merasa ada ikatan yang lebih kuat dengan Gaara. Mereka memiliki nasib yang mirip.

Tak lama kemudian, Yashamaru datang membawa kotak P3K. Gaara sendiri langsung menyuruhnya keluar lagi untuk menyiapkan minuman hangat untuk mereka bertiga.

Dengan perlahan, Gaara mengobati luka Naruto. Kiba sendiri hanya melihat sambil meringis-ringis. Seolah-olah dia ikut merasakan rasa perih yang dirasakan Naruto.

Setelah selesai mengobati. Gaara menyuruh mereka berganti baju. Mereka pun duduk di atas kasur sambil menikmati minuman hangat yang di bwa oleh Yashamaru.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa terluka?", Gaara bertanya penuh selidik.

"Ehm, aku menabrak ember.", Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa menabrak ember?", Gaara masih tak bertanya.

"Ehm, karena aku tak melihat ember itu.", Naruto menjawab asal.

"Daaaan, kenapa kau bisa tidak menyadari ember itu?", Gaara tetap bersikukuh.

"Ehm..", Naruto tak bisa menjawab.

"Kalau itu sudah jelas jawabannya kan, Gaara?", Kiba tiba-tiba menyahut. Dua pasang mata menatap kebingungan padanya. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Hal itu tentu saja karena kawan kita ini bodoh."

Jawabannya itu membuatnya mendapat jitakan keras dari Naruto dan pelototan tajam dari Gaara. Dia hanya bisa meringis-ringis mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

Pandangan Gaara kembali tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto salah tingkah, dia tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. "Bisa kita tak usah membahasnya?", katanya akhirnya.

Gaara tetap menatap tak percaya. Namun melihat keteguhan Naruto yang tak mau bercerita, akhirnya dia melunak.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tunjukkan alamat rumahmu, biar kami mengantarmu pulang. Ini sudah semakin gelap."

Naruto menatap kaget, sebelum akhirnya menunduk sambil memainkan telepon genggamnya.

"Ituuu.."

Kiba menatap Naruto tak percaya, "Jangan bilang kau juga lupa alamat rumahmu!"

"Tentu saja tidak!", Naruto dengan cepat membantah.

"Lalu?", Gaara bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Aku hanya tak ingin pulang."

"Kenapa?", Gaara bertanya lagi dengan nada yang sama.

Naruto mendelik kesal pada Gaara, yang tentu saja hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan datar ala Gaara. Naruto mengerang, "Aaargh! Berhentilah bertanya!"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan pada kami.", Gaara tetap datar.

"Karenaaaaa~ Karena di rumahku ada monster yang menakutkan! Kulitnya pucat! Matanya seram sekali!", jawab Naruto akhirnya.

Kiba dan Gaara melongo. Niatan membantah hilang saat menatap wajah Naruto yang penuh keseriusan. "Lalu? Sekarang kau mau menginap di rumahku gitu?", Gaara bertanya lagi.

"Ehm..", Naruto kebingungan. Dia tak ingin merepotkan Gaara lagi. Tapi dia juga tak tahu harus kemana. Dia terdiam cukup lama. Loading otaknya memang lebih lama. Gaara dan Kiba menatap Naruto dengan lelah.

Cukup lama berpikir, akhirnya sebuah bohlam menyala di dalam kepala Naruto yang selama ini mati lampu.

"Iruka-san!", katanya berteriak keras. Gaara dan Kiba sampai terlonjak saking terkejutnya.

Sementara di tempat lain, Iruka tampak bersin dengan keras di hadapan Kakashi. Membuatnya mendapat tatapan ganas dari Kakashi.

Buru-buru dia meminta maaf dan sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya. Dia berpikir, "Ada yang membicarakanku, ne?"

**##########**

Sasuke gelisah.

Sudah sore, tapi Dobe itu belum pulang. Mau tak mau Sasuke merasa khawatir.

Semenjak kejadian tadi, dengan cepat dia mengusir Sakura dan bersiap-siap pulang. Dia sedang membereskan barangnya dengan cepat, saat dua orang teman Naruto masuk dan menanyakan tentang Naruto. Dari mereka berdua, dia akhirnya tahu bahwa Naruto sebenarnya terluka. Namun dia justru menambah luka Naruto.

Masih terbayang ekspresi Naruto saat memergoki mereka. Ada perasaan bersalah yang asing melingkupi jiwanya. Rasa bersalah yang tak dia tahu alasannya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa ku. Jadi aku tak perlu merasa bersalah.", ucap Sasuke keras-keras. Berharap bisa mengurangi rasa bersalah yang mulai membuatnya gila.

Tapi tetap saja ada yang berbeda. Saat dia pulang tadi, dia sungguh berharap menemukan rambut pirang di tengah tumpukan tomat. Tapi rupanya harapan itu sia-sia. Yang dia temui hanya keheningan yang mengambang di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Dia mencoba berpikir positif dengan memeriksa seluruh ruangan. Tapi nihil. Naruto belum pulang.

Tapi ada sepercik rasa syukur saat tahu Naruto belum pulang. Karena sejujurnya, dia juga tak tahu harus bagaimana saat berhadapan Naruto. Dia tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa. Karena pada dasarnya, tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Kedekatannya dengan Sakura sudah berlangsung lama. Dan gadis itu memang tak pernah peduli dengan tanggapan tak suka darinya. Sementara dia baru bertemu Naruto dalam dua hari. Tapi pemuda itu sudah membuatnya terpana beberapa kali. Dia tahu Naruto berbeda. Dan perbedaan itu membuatnya takut.

Keheningan rumah ini rupanya membawa rasa rindu yang merambat perlahan. Baru dua hari dia tinggal dengan Naruto. Tapi sosok pirang itu sudah memenuhi penjuru rumah. Di dapur, di ruang makan, di ruang santai, rasanya seolah rumah ini memang sejak awal ditinggali oleh bocah berisik itu.

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya. Tiap mendengar suara kendaraan melintas di halaman, dia selalu terlonjak kaget. Berharap salah satunya akan mengantar Naruto pulang. Membawa suasana hangat rumah itu. Tapi percuma, sore semakin gelap tanpa bayang-bayang Naruto.

Sasuke menatap kosong meja makan. Teringat saat Naruto menghabiskan makan malam dengannya.

"Pulanglah, Dobe."

**##########**

Iruka dan Kakashi menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Sementara sosok yang di depannya hanya memasang cengiran tak bersalah. Tak memperdulikan keterangan dari Gaara, dengan cepat mereka berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan rumah besar itu.

Di mobil, suasana hening. Naruto duduk di jok belakang dengan gelisah. Dia tahu dia tak akan lolos kali ini. Sementara di belakang setir Kakashi menyetir dengan santai.

Cukup lama, akhirnya Iruka memulai interogasinya.

"Jadi?", tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"Apanya yang jadi?", Naruto berpura-pura bodoh.

"Rasanya tadi pagi aku masih melihatmu sehat walafiat. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi penuh perban begini?"

"Ehm, aku tadi terjatuh.", Naruto menjawab asal.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Gaara.", Naruto menjawab lebih asal.

Iruka mendesah nafas. "Baik, kita ganti pertanyaannya."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bilang ingin tinggal denganku? Ada apa dengan Sasuke?", Iruka menatap penuh selidik.

Naruto nyengir, "Ehm, aku kan kangen tinggal bersamamu, Iruka-san."

"Aku bertanya serius padamu anak muda.", Iruka bertanya geram pada Naruto. Melihat sifat Iruka yang tak seperti biasanya membuat Kakashi terkekeh-kekeh. Tapi kekehannya itu dengan cepat menghilang karena mendapat pelototan tajam dari Iruka. Dia pun berpura-pura menatap jalan raya di depannya dengan serius.

Iruka kembali memandang Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto menunduk, "Aku tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke dulu."

Iruka diam, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Naruto. Tapi sikap diam Naruto membuatnya luluh. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Tapi kau tahu lari tak kan menyelesaikan masalah, Naruto.", Iruka menatap Naruto penuh rasa sayang.

Naruto menatap keluar jendela dengan sedih, "Aku tak berlari Iruka. Aku akan selalu berada dalam jangkauannya. Aku hanya menunggu dia menghampiriku.", katanya lirih.

"Baiklah. Nanti biar Kakashi yang mengabari Sasuke.", Iruka memutuskan. Sementara Kakashi mengangguk menyanggupi di sampingnya.

Sisa perjalanan itu pun berlangsung hening. Terutama karena pria pirang yang biasanya berisik itu tampak terlelap di jok belakang. Terlalu lelah menerima semua musibah hari itu.

**##########**

Sasuke mulai gila.

Sudah malam, namun tak ada tanda-tanda Dobe itu akan pulang. Berkali-kali dia melirik jam dan pintu depan. Membayangkan sosok pirang membuka pintu dan memamerkan cengirannya.

Lamunannya terputus saat terdengar deru mobil berhenti di luar rumah. Dengan cepat, dia berlari membuka pintu. Tapi harapannya sia-sia saat melihat siapa yang hendak mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Kakashi.

Merasa kesal dan bodoh. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Kakashi dia kembali menutup pintu di depan Kakashi. Menguncinya, dan berjalan menuju kamar. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar Kakashi berteriak-teriak mengucapkan nama Naruto. Dia pun berbalik dan membukakan pintu untuk Kakashi.

Kakashi menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa ruang tamu. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, dia tahu kalau Sasuke juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Dia menghela nafas lelah, "Naruto saat ini ada di rumah Iruka."

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Kakashi dengan perasaan tak suka. "Kenapa begitu? Rumahnya kan di sini?"

"Entahlah. Dia yang meminta. Iruka sih, senang-senang saja.", Kakashi mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Biar aku menjemputnya sekarang." Sasuke bangkit hendak mengambil kunci mobilnya ketika tangan Kakashi menahannya.

"Kau tahu itu percuma, kan? Dia tak akan mau bertemu denganmu sekarang.", Kakashi memberi penekanan pada kata sekarang.

Sasuke terduduk lunglai.

"Aku tak tahu masalah kalian. Tapi dia ingin berpikir dulu. Sama halnya denganmu yang butuh berpikir. Tenang saja, Iruka akan menjaganya.", Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku pamit. Istirahatlah. Besok baru kau pikirkan lagi."

Saat tiba di ambang pintu, Kakashi berbalik. "Awasi, Sakura. Kau tahu dia bisa menyakiti Naruto lebih parah lagi."

"Klek."

Pintu tertutup. Di mata Sasuke seolah-olah palu bencana baru dihentakkan.

**##########**

Malam semakin larut, tapi dua pasang mata berbeda tempat itu masih terjaga. Ada bias-bias kehampaan di mata mereka. Masing-masing sedang mencari. Mencari jawaban yang membuat mereka lega. Mencari jawaban yang terbaik bagi mereka.

**##########**

Sakura menatap benci pada foto di tangannya. Pria ini sudah menyentuh miliknya. Sesuatu yang sudah cukup lama jadi miliknya. Sakura benci berbagi. Terutama, jika itu adalah harta yang berharga. Dimana-mana, pengganggu harus dimusnahkan. Dia harus diberi pelajaran. Dan pelajaran itu haruslah menyakitkan.

**##########**

Di tempat yang jauh dari sana. Seseorang lelaki tersenyum puas saat pesuruhnya berhasil menemukan apa yang dia mau. Sudah beberapa hari dia mencarinya, sungguh kepuasan besar karena kini dia berhasil menemukannya.

"Kau boleh lari ke seluruh dunia, tapi aku tetap bisa menemukanmu.", katanya diikuti tawa kejam. Di bawah meja, sebuah foto tampak terjatuh. Laki-laki pirang tampak tertawa bahagia di foto itu.

**##########**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang mendung. Kota tampak tertutupi kabut tebal. Nuansa suram itu seolah-olah perwujud perasaan Naruto yang masih kusut.

Dia hendak membolos hari ini. Tapi tinggal serumah dengan gurumu sendiri pasti membuatmu tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Begitu pula Naruto. Iruka sama sekali tak mengizinkan Naruto bolos. Jadilah saat ini Naruto berada di kelasnya.

Bengong. Hal itulah yang kini dilakukan oleh Naruto. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang ke sana-kemari. Dia bahkan tak sadar kalau kini guru sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Merasa bahwa Naruto tak fokus dalam pelajaran, guru itu pun mengetes Naruto dengan sebuah soal. Sudah jelas apa yang terjadi kemudian, Naruto mendapat hukuman berdiri di depan kelas.

Saat istirahat, dia meminta kedua temannya untuk jalan memutar. Dia tak ingin melewati jalan yang dilaluinya kemarin. Gaara dan Kiba sempat memprotes. Bertanya alasan Naruto melakukan hal itu. Naruto beralasan tak ingin berpapasan dengan 'setan'. Meskipun heran, kedua temannya menyanggupi saja. Lagipula, Naruto juga berkata kalau dia ingin lebih hafal tentang sekolah ini.

Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju kantin. Kiba dan Gaara sama-sama tahu diri dan tidak berniat mengungkit kejadian kemarin. Naruto berjalan agak timpang, tapi dia sama sekali tak mau dipapah. Walaupun dia berjalan dengan ekspresi penuh kesakitan.

**##########**

Di tempat lain, Sasuke menunggu di tempat kemarin dia berpapasan dengan Naruto. Berharap bisa bertemu dengan pemuda yang semalam membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Terlihat betapa kulitnya yang pucat semakin pucat. Dia (berusaha) berdiri dengan tenang dan tidak memelototi setiap murid yang lewat. Namun, dia tak tahu bahwa pria pirang itu sudah sampai di kantin dengan selamat. Dan tanpa menyadari seseorang telah menanti dirinya.

**##########**

Di kantin, Naruto makan seperti biasanya. Rasa sedih jelas tidak mempengaruhi selera makannya. Dia tetap makan dengan lahap. Hal itu memebuat kawannya mendesah lega. Setidaknya rasa sedih belum bisa membunuh seorang Naruto.

**##########**

Di bagian lain kantin, Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan benci. Temari yang sudah diberitahu apa yang terjadi oleh Sakura, mengangguk-angguk setuju mendengar rencana Sakura selanjutnya. Sementara Hinata, sebagai anggota paling pemalu dan pendiam memilih untuk tidak ikut campur.

Sakura dan Temari bangkit berdiri menghampiri Naruto. Karena terlalu sibuk berpose kejam, mereka tak menyadari kaki seseorang yang melintangi jalan. Dengan segera, mereka tersandung dan dengan lucu menabrak seorang murid yang sedang membawa semangkuk mie ayam.

Tak pelak lagi, mereka berdua pun berlumuran mie. Membuat seluruh isi kantin meledakkan tawa. Naruto yang mendengar keributan itu pun menoleh keheranan.

Saat menoleh untuk mencari siapa yang melakukan hal itu, Sakura dan Temari terpana. Pria pucat yang merupakan pelaku itu dengan santai malah meminum tehnya.

Wajah Sakura memerah karena marah. "Kau!", tangannya berusaha menghilangkan mie yang mengotori tubuhnya. "Beraninya kau melakukan ini!"

Naruto sendiri menatap tak percaya kejadian di depannya itu. Seorang primadona sekolah, berlumuran mie! Sementara Sai, si pelaku, hanya melirik tak peduli, dan melanjutkan makannya.

Sakura meledak marah. Tangannya meraih botol minuman yang ada di dekatnya. Dia sudah akan menyiram kepala pucat itu saat sebuah tangan menahan gerakannya.

Seluruh penjuru kantin menahan nafas saat melihat telenovela di hadapan mereka. Kali ini Sakura semakin geram saat melihat siapa yang menghalanginya. Rupanya yang menahannya adalah Naruto.

"Lepaskan!", teriak Sakura kesal.

"Hentikan niatmu, Sakura-chan. Jangan buang-buang energimu.", Naruto berkata tegas sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ku bilang, lepaskan!", Sakura bersikeras meronta-ronta. Tapi cengkraman di tangannya justru semakin menguat. Dia melotot menatap Naruto. Tapi pandangannya berubah ngeri saat melihat ekspresi di wajah Naruto. 'Wajah lelaki sejati.', pikirnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau tentu tahu cara penggunaan kata tolong.", kata Naruto tegas.

Sakura mendelik kesal. Kesal mengakui bahwa dia yang kalah kali ini. Percuma meronta, laki-laki itu tak berniat melepaskan cengkramannya sampai keinginanannya terpenuhi. Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat laki-laki yang dia kira lembek, bisa menjadi begitu tegas seperti ini.

"Lepaskan tanganku." Jeda cukup panjang. "Tolong.", katanya lirih.

Naruto dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya dan kembali tertawa lebar. "Begitu kan bagus, ne? Baiklah, silakan lanjutkan makanmu!" Dan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, Naruto kembali melanjutkan makannya. Tak mengacuhkan pandangan kagum dari seluruh penjuru kantin, ataupun tatapan penuh dendam dari gadis yang kini mengusa-usap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

Sai tersenyum penuh makna melihat kelakuan Naruto. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura dan berkata penuh penekanan. "Pergi."

Tak ingin bertambah malu, Sakura dan Temari pun berderap pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan kantin yang kembali riuh dengan murid yang sibuk mengisi perut. Murid-murid kembali melanjutkan acara istirahat mereka, tapi gaung gosip tetap bergema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Bahkan ke telinga laki-laki yang menunggunya setengah mati tadi.

**##########**

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi, Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju ruang guru. Hendak menemui Iruka. Dia sudah berjanji untuk pulang dengannya kali ini. Teman-temannya sempat khawatir. Takut Naruto salah arah lagi. Tapi setelah memberi petunjuk arah yang harus diulangi Naruto sebanyak sepuluh kali (Naruto hampir muntah karena ini), mereka pun mengizinkan Naruto pergi sendiri.

Setelah sempat ragu-ragu dan kebingungan, sampailah Naruto di depan ruang guru. Saat hendak mengetuk pintu ruang guru, tiba-tiba pintu itu bergeser terbuka, dan tampaklah orang yang dihindarinya sepenuh hati.

Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto pucat. Dengan cepat dia berusah pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi. Sebuah cekalan menahannya. Sasuke jelas tak akan membiarkan buruannya kabur lagi.

"Kita perlu bicara.", kata-kata singkat Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto kian pias. Naruto tahu mereka perlu bicara. Tapi bukan saat ini. Dia belum siap. Menelan ludah, dia hendak menolak saat sebuah suara membuat mereka berdua menoleh.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah berjanji akan pulang denganku hari ini, kan?", suara Sakura terdengar seperti kekehan nenek sihir di telinga Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Aku sibuk." Mendengar jawaban itu Sakura mendelik pada Naruto yang masih dicengkeram oleh Sasuke.

"Ne, ayolah Sasuke. Masa kau tega membiarkan gadis cantik pulang sendiri?", kali ini Sakura melingkarkan tangannya pada Sasuke, berharap Sasuke akan luluh.

Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura, dan melotot. "Kau bukan gadis lemah, Sakura."

"Tapi!", suara Sakura semakin meninggi.

Naruto hanya bisa diam tertunduk melihat percakapan itu. Berbeda dengan kejadian di kantin. Dia merasa energinya hilang saat Sasuke menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Di saat-saat genting seperti itu, untunglah penyelamat datang.

"Ada apa ini?", Iruka muncul dari dalam ruangan. "Oh, di sini kau Naruto. Ayo, pulang." Dan dengan lembut, dia melepaskan tangan Naruto dari Sasuke. Menariknya dengan cepat menjauhi tempat itu seolah-olah tak menyadari aura kelam dari arah Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke."

Naruto hanya menurut dan mengangguk berpamitan. Dia tak berani menatap Sasuke. Rasanya sakit saat melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura.

Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa menatap hampa mentarinya yang pergi. Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura, dia bergegas mengejar langkah Iruka dan Naruto. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena terus-terusan diabaikan.

**##########**

Sayang sekali, tapi parkiran itu sudah sepi. Tampaknya Iruka sengaja memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sasuke memukul tembok parkiran dengan keras. Habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang, Dobe. Dengan cara apapun.", tekadnya dalam hati.

**##########**

Sakura semakin benci dengan Naruto. Pria itu sudah berkali-kali mempermalukannya. Dia benci dikalahkan. Seorang Sakura selamanya haruslah nomor satu.

Berhadapan dengan seorang murid laki-laki di hadapannya, Sakura menyeringai licik.

"Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Kau akan mendapat imbalanmu."

Laki-laki itu menyanggupi dengan senyuman. Baginya ini hal mudah. Dia sudah sering membantu ulah Sakura. Jadi hal ini bukan masalah untuknya. Tapi yang jelas, ini adalah masalah bagi orang yang berurusan dengan Sakura.

**##########**

"_Kau sudah siapkan tiket keberangkatanku?"_

"_Maaf tuan, tapi cuaca di kota kita sedang buruk. Tak akan ada pesawat sampai lusa."_

"_Tak apa, kita tak perlu buru-buru. Yang harusnya terburu-buru adalah mangsa kita. Pergilah."_

"_Baik, tuan."_

Rekaman percakapan itu tergaung di telinga seorang laki-laki berwajah ramah.

"Tampaknya kau akan butuh bantuan, Otouto.", laki-laki itu berbisik lirih sambil memandang keluar dari jendela besar di ruang kerjanya itu.

Langit semakin gelap.

**##########**

Naruto kini berada di kamar tempatnya menginap di rumah Iruka. Tempat itu nyaman, namun pikiran Naruto yang kalut membuat suasana suram.

Dering telepon genggamnya membuat pikiran Naruto teralih. Dia melihat layar itu. Nomor tak dikenal. Dengan ragu-ragu, dia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi.", sapanya perlahan.

"Naruto? Kau dimana?", suara orang dibaliknya itu membuat dunia Naruto semakin gelap.

**^)TBC(^**

**A/N**

**Tak banyak omong,**

**Hanya,**

**Review, please?**


	6. Chapter 6 : Love is Knocking

Maafkan saya yang lama update. Tolong salahkan saja modem saya yang tidak ada pulsanya#ditabok. Saya tidak akan membalas review kali ini, anggap saja pertanyaan itu hutang yaa? Dan satu lagi, chapter ini (lumayan) panjang, tapi saya sangat tidak puas. Entah kenapa terasa sangat jelek. Tolong komentarnya ya nanti?

Baiklah, silakan mulai..

**##########**

Cinta bisa mengetuk pintu hatimu dengan perlahan.. Tapi terkadang, dia juga datang dengan dobrakan.. Yang manapun, sambutlah kehadirannya dengan senyuman..

**##########**

**Chapter 6 : Love is Knocking**

**##########**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki**

**Genre : Romance/Humor (but for this chapter, rasanya sepi humor)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, Shounen Ai, so much Gajeness, typo, alur membingungkan, cerita ala sinetron, membosankan.**

**Notification :**

"**blablabla" = bicara**

'**blablabla' = bicara dalam hati**

**##########**

**Summary : ****Baru dua hari mereka tinggal bersama. Tapi satu sama lain sudah saling memengaruhi dengan kuat. Apa saja masalah yang akan ditanggung oleh Naruto?**

**##########**

**Don't Like, Please Don't Read!**

**##########**

Gaara menatap ruang kosong di langit hitam. Tak dipedulikannya angin malam yang berhembus dingin. Dia dengan tenang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Mengawasi langit luas terbentang.

Malam ini tak ada bintang. Langit hanya tampak sebatas kanvas hitam. Begito kosong dan gelap. Seolah Tuhan sedang enggan mengisinya dengan bintang. Atau mungkin awan mendung sedang berkerumun. Gaara sendiri tak tahu.

Ada yang mengusik hatinya. Malam ini tak seperti malam yang pernah dia lewati. Saat dia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan sibuk mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar bermain game. Tanpa harus merasa gelisah seperti ini.

Malam ini berbeda. Ada rasa takut asing yang mengganggunya. Firasat akan adanya bahaya. Dan tampaknya bahaya itu bukan masalah sepele.

Dia menghela nafas. Rumahnya tetap hening. Sekalipun Nenek atau Kakaknya pulang, rumah ini akan tetap sepi. Tak akan ada bedanya. Perbedaannya mungkin hanya pada siapa yang akan ditemuinya di ruang makan atau di depan TV di ruang keluarga. Namun, betapa pun cueknya seorang Gaara, dia sesungguhnya merindukan mereka berdua. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya. Satu-satunya penyokong yang tersisa.

Masih terasa perasaan takut kehilangan di hatinya. Saat tiba-tiba mendapat telepon bahwa neneknya terkena serangan jantung. Dan ironi itu semakin parah saat dia tak diizinkan menjenguknya. Keharusan berada di rumah ini menyiksanya. Memaksa Yashamaru pun sia-sia. Dia tetap berada di dalam rumah yang aman, sementara neneknya berbaring sendirian di kamar yang penuh bau obat. Gaara merasa sangat tersiksa.

Dia sungguh berharap memliki keluarga yang normal. Ada ayah dan ibu yang lengkap, menghabiskan waktu makan malam bersama, tertawa bermain dengan kakaknya. Namun sesungguhnya yang paling dia ingin adalah..

Bahagia.

Ya, bahagia.

Tak perlu keluarga lengkap juga taka pa, asal dia bisa mencicipi apa itu bahagia.

Bukan juga dia tak bersyukur dengan apa yang sudah dia miliki sekarang. Tapi melihat anak lain bisa begitu lepas tertawa menikmati hidup mereka, hidupnya terasa kurang. Karena dia belum menemukan alasan untuk tertawa. Dia belum bisa bahagia.

**##########**

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka menyakiti diri sendiri."

Suara itu membuat Gaara menoleh. Lama sudah dia berada di tempat itu. Dia terlalu asyik melamun, sampai tak mendengar langkah kaki memasuki kamarnya. "Kakak?" Katanya sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

Pria yang lebih tua dari Gaara itu menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur Gaara. "Kita perlu bicara banyak Gaara. Sudah waktunya kau tahu." Wajahnya tampak sangat serius.

Gaara menatap langit luar lagi. Tak beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar. "Apakah ini tentang ayah?" Dia bertanya lirih tanpa menoleh. Sejenak, keheningan mengambang di kamar itu.

"Kemarilah Gaara, kau hanya membuat dirimu sakit dengan berada di luar seperti itu." Kankurou tak langsung menjawab.

Perlahan, Gaara beranjak. Menutup pintu balkon perlahan dan mengambil tempat duduk di kursi meja belajar. Tak ingin berada terlalu dekat dengan kakaknya.

Kankurou menatap Gaara sedih sebelum mulai bercerita, "Kau tahu kalau ayah mati karena kecelakaan yang disengaja?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu cerita lengkapnya?"

Gaara terdiam, "Kalau kau tak ingin memberitahuku, aku tak akan bertanya."

Kankurou tersenyum tipis, "Biar ku jelaskan asal mulanya."

Hening sejenak.

"Ayah mempunyai seorang teman yang sangat dia percaya. Orang itu juga pengusaha seperti ayah. Mereka sama-sama memulai usaha dari bawah. Ayah bekerja sama dengan orang itu untuk saling membantu mengembangkan usaha mereka masing-masing. Namun, pada akhirnya ayah lah yang unggul. Mungkin karena usaha ayah lebih disukai pelanggan."

"Siapa sangka jika ternyata orang itu merasa iri pada ayah dan mulai mengganggu usaha ayah? Ayah mencoba tetap bersikap baik pada orang itu. Bahkan tetap mempercayainya. Tapi rupanya dia malah menjebak ayah dalam kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan kematian ayah. Setelah ayah mati, dia malah berusaha mengambil alih perusahaan. Untunglah nenek bergerak cepat. Namun, tak akan ada yang bisa membuat ayah kembali lagi."

"Bertahun-tahun aku berkelana. Mencari kelemahan orang itu. Berusaha menjatuhkannya. Namun semua itu sia-sia. Dia sangat licin. Kini, berita terbaru yang ku dapat, dia sedang mendapat masalah besar. Perusahaannya hampir bangkrut. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan saat ini. Karena jelas dia tidak akan menyerah. Sekalipun harus mengorbankan nyawa orang lain."

"Apa hubungannya dengan kita?", Gaara bertanya pelan. Ada rasa takut di hatinya.

"Ada yang bilang bahwa dia akan menuju kota kita. Entah siapa sasarannya. Yang jelas, semua orang mulai waspada. Karena kedatangannya bagaikan badai. Kelicikannya membuatnya dengan mudah menjatuhkan orang lain. Tanpa pandang bulu. Dia akan melakukan apa pun asal itu menguntungkannya. Dia tidak akan memperdulikan kehancuran orang lain karena itu." Kankurou terdiam. Sungguh dia benci harus terikat dengan peristiwa menyakitkan itu. "Esok kau boleh ke rumah sakit. Nenek pasti ingin bertemu denganmu."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Mengangguk diam. Kankurou bangkit. "Baiklah, kau tidurlah. Aku juga lelah." Kankurou berhenti di ambang pintu saat mendengar Gaara bertanya.

"Siapa sebenarnya orang itu?", Gaara bertanya lirh. Hatinya ingin tahu, siapa orang yang bisa begitu kejam pada orang lain?

"Orang paling kejam, tanpa belas kasih dan rasa takut. Dial ah serigala hitam dari Oto."

Ada jeda sejenak.

" Namanya, Danzo Uchiha."

**##########**

Di malam yang sama, Naruto sedang menerima telepon asing itu. Setelah sempat terkejut mengetahui siapa yang menelepon, Naruto segera menuju balkon. Dia tak ingin Iruka mendengar percakapannya ini. Dengan perlahan, di dekatkannya telepon genggam itu ke telinganya.

Benar saja, si penelepon itu tampaknya sudah mengomel-omel gara-gara diacuhkan.

"Ne, gomen Aniki.", kata Naruto perlahan.

Mendengar suara Naruto yang terlihat bersalah, lawan bicaranya menghela nafas. Dia tak bermaksud membuat adik kesayangannya itu sedih.

"Lalu, kau sekarang dimana Naruto?", laki-laki itu bertanya dengan lebih lunak.

"Ehm, kau berjanji tak akan memarahiku?" Naruto masih ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak pernah marah padamu, kan?"

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Tentu saja lawan bicaranya tak akan tahu. Sadar akan hal itu, dia pun menjawab dalam keadaan masih cemberut.

"Tak pernah apanya? Apa kau lupa saat aku tak sengaja menyenggolmu saat makan es krim. Atau saat aku kehilangan uangku gara-gara dicopet, dan jangan lupa saat aku tidak sengaja mengecat mobilmu jadi biru. Kau bilang kau tak pernah marah, Dei-chan?"

Deidara menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Hey! Itu kan salahmu sendiri, dan soal yang terakhir itu, jangan mencoba protes! Mana mungkin kau bisa tidak sengaja? Mobilku yang harusnya berwarna kuning cantik, jadi warna biru suram begitu!" Deidara tak terima.

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh. Ya, dia tak akan melupakan kejadian itu. Saat itu dia berumur 10 tahun. Dia kesal sekali dengan kakaknya –yang saat sudah berumur 17 tahun- itu. Pasalnya, di hari ulang tahunnya ke 17 itu, Deidara mendapat hadiah mobil baru warna kuning pirang.

Bukannya Naruto iri dengan hadiah itu, sama sekali tidak. Dia tak butuh mobil semacam itu. Hanya saja, setelah mendapat mobil itu, Deidara tak pernah lagi bermain dengannya. Deidara terus saja keluar dengan mobilnya itu. Berangkat pagi, pulang malam. Naruto sangat kesal sekali. Sampai suatu sore dia melihat seorang pekerja sedang mengecat pagar rumahnya. Menatap pada kalencg cat itu, Naruto mendapat ide hebat. Dan benar saja, malam harinya, dia mengendap-endap masuk ke garasi setelah sebelumnya mencuri sekaleng cat dari gudang.

Bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi esok hari. Deidara yang hendak keluar, menjerit shock saat melihat warna mobilnya sudah berubah. Bukan masalah jika yang di cat Naruto hanya pintu atau kap dan bagian belakang. Masalahnya, Naruto juga mengecat kacanya! Akhirnya, setelah ditanyai berungkali, barulah Naruto mengatakan alasannya. Sedangkan Deidara, walaupun merasa marah, dia tak bisa menolak pesona manis dari Naruto.

Naruto tertawa-tawa kecil mengingat hal itu. Deidara di ujung telepon ikut tersenyum-senyum. "Kau pasti ingat kejadian itu, kan?" Naruto menjawab dengan tawa.

Deidara tersenyum usil, "Ooh, aku masih sangat ingat ekspresimu saat kau bilang kau tak suka diacuhkan. Manis sekali~", Naruto merengut. "Jangan mengingatnya!" Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia suka sekali menggoda adiknya ini.

"Jadi Naru-chan, kembali ke pokok masalah. Kau sekarang ada dimana?"

Naruto berhenti tersenyum, dia kembali ragu-ragu. "Kau janji tak akan bilang pada siapapun?"

Deidara berpikir sejenak. "Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan **dia**, ya? Kau pergi karena **dia**, kan?"

Naruto menelan ludah gugup. "Iya."

"Kau tahu tak ada gunanya berlari kan? **Dia** akan tetap menemukanmu. Kau harus menghadapinya, Naruto." Deidara menjawab pelan.

"Tidak semudah itu, kak. Kau tahu sendiri lah **dia** seperti apa." Deidara terdiam. Kedua kakak beradik itu tak bicara apa-apa. Sekalipun terpisah jarak yang jauh, masing-masing bisa merasakan perasaan satu sama lain.

"Kenapa **dia** harus datang, Dei-chan? Padahal sebelumnya hidup kita begitu normal." Naruto mendesah sedih.

Deidara menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong. "Entahlah, Naruto. Terkadang aku merasa heran dengan apa yang dibawa oleh nasib."

Mereka berdua kembali diam. Ada guratan nasib yang pahit tergantung di pundak mereka. Mereka sendiri tahu itu. Sudah banyak cobaan yang menimpa mereka. Dan sampai saat ini, mereka masih mampu bertahan. Karena itu mereka akan terus berjuang. Tak semudah ini menjatuhkan para Namikaze seperti mereka.

"Ya sudah, Naruto. Kalau kau tak mau bilang kau berada dimana, aku tak akan memaksa. Tapi ingat, kalau mendadak terjadi sesuatu, segera hubungi aku. Aku akan langsung menjemputmu." Ucapan Deidara itu membuat Naruto tersenyum.

'Ya, aku masih punya seseorang untuk bergantung.'

"Terima kasih, Aniki. Sebaiknya aniki jaga diri juga." Deidara terkekeh mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi mereka juga pasti tahu. Tak mudah untuk mengalahkan seorang Deidara Namikaze. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi!"

"Klik" Telepon ditutup. Di bibir Naruto masih tersungging sebuah senyuman. Memang tak boleh meremehkan Anikinya. Sudah menguasai 3 macam beladiri jelas membuatnya tahan banting.

Naruto kembali menatap langit luas. Dia berbisik pelan, "Aku tak akan kalah pada siapapun, walaupun itu nasib."

**##########**

Pagi itu dimulai dengan cerah. Naruto memulai hari dengan semangat. Telepon dari kakaknya kemarin membuatnya sangat bersemangat hari ini. Hal ini jelas membuat Iruka mengerutkan kening keheranan. Setelah kemarin bertingkah layaknya mayat hidup, bersenandung lembut seperti sekarang ini jelas aneh.

Berpikiran positif, Iruka hanya menganggap Naruto berhasil mengatasi masalahnya. Sementara pikiran lain muncul di wajah Kakashi saat melihat wajah cerah Naruto pagi itu. Dengan santainya dia bertanya, "Apa Sasuke melamarmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi, dua pasang mata segera melotot. Kakashi hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Mengingat masalahnya pada Sasuke, membuat semangat Naruto turun lagi.

Melihat keloyoan Naruto, Iruka merasa jengkel dengan Kakashi. Dia menginjak kaki kiri Kakashi dengan keras, membuat Kakashi berteriak keras.

"Iruka-chan, kenapa kau tega sekali denganku?", Kakashi memasang tatapan sedih sambil mengusap-usap kakinya yang terinjak.

Semakin kesal, Iruka akhirnya menginjak kaki kanan Kakashi. Membuatnya berteriak keras sekali lagi. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Dan seolah tak pernah mengenal Kakashi sebelumnya, dia berjalan melewati Kakashi yang membungkuk kesakitan dan segera menyeret Naruto masuk ke mobil. Tanpa menoleh, Iruka segera tancap gas, tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Kakashi yang memelas.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak di dalam mobil. Iruka menoleh padanya sedikit, "Kalau besok Sasuke bertingkah, kau boleh kok melakukan hal itu." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Naruto langsung memerah. Melihat itu, ganti Iruka yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama. Sungguh pagi yang ceria.

**##########**

Sesampainya di sekolah, Naruto berpamitan pada Iruka dan menuju kelasnya. Tapi, saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu, dia dengan cepat berbalik lari. Untunglah pria berambut raven itu tak menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

Di lorong yang sepi, Naruto berpikir dengan cemas. "Bagaimana caranya masuk tanpa berpapasan dengan Teme itu?"

Inginnya dia meminta bantuan dari Gaara dan Kiba, tapi mereka pasti sudah ada di dalam kelas. Naruto mondar-mandir di lorong itu. Belum menemukan pemecahan dari masalahnya.

Mendadak, bel masuk berbunyi. Wajahnya berubah pias. "Mati aku!"

Dengan cepat, dia berlari menuju kelas. Namun, niatannya untuk masuk kembali terhambat saat melihat Sasuke masih bertengger di depan kelasnya. Bahkan saat ini sedang mengobrol dengan gurunya

Naruto lemas. Percuma. Kalau dia masuk, Sasuke pasti akan membuat alasan untuk bisa menyeretnya. Dengan langkah gontai, dia menjauhi kelas. Tak menyadari tatapan Sasuke di belakang punggungnya.

"Dobe."

**##########**

Dan begitulah. Setelah bingung berputar-putar. Langkah Naruto kembali membawanya pada kebun. Ya, kebun tomat sialan tempatnya menangis.

Dia menatap tomat-tomat yang tampak ranum itu. Ingatannya membawanya pada saat dia bersama Sasuke. Saat-saat yang begitu singkat. Tapi penuh makna. Dia mendesah, "Ini bukan waktunya untuk merasa terikat dengan seseorang. Kau hanya akan menyeretnya dalam masalahmu."

Perlahan dia bangkit meninggalkan kawasan kebun. Berjalan pelan-pelan melewati lorong-lorong yang kosong. Sesosok bayangan tampak di belakangnya. Merasa terkejut, dia dengan cepat menoleh.

"Siapa di sana?" Teriaknya keras. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Nihil. Seolah tadi itu hanyalah ilusinya.

Tetap waspada, dia berjalan lebih hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba..

"Awaaaaas!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang murid tampak tak bisa menghentikan laju larinya. Di tangannya terdapat bertumpuk-tumpuk buku.

Belum sempat menghindar, anak itupun akhirnya menabrak Naruto. Menyebabkan mereka berdua ditindih oleh buku-buku. Anak itu bangkit dengan cepat. Menunduk-nunduk meminta maaf. Kacamatanya tampak miring di wajahnya.

Meskipun sedikit kesal, Naruto kasihan juga. Membawa buku sebanyak ini jelas bukan hal yang mudah. Dia pun membantu murid itu membereskan buku-buku itu. Bahkan menawarkan bantuan untuk membawanya. Namun ditolak oleh murid itu. Tak bisa mengubah pendirian sang murid, Naruto hanya bisa menatap sosok murid itu yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung menjauh. Tak disadarinya senyuman yang tersungging di bibir murid itu.

Mengangkat bahu, dia meneruskan perjalanannya. Kejadian itu membuatnya lupa dengan bayangan hitam yang masih mengintip di belakangnya.

**##########**

Meneruskan perjalanan, Naruto sampai di dekat air mancur sekolah. Dia melihat-lihat desain dari potongan rumput di tempat itu. Bagus memang, tapi aneh.

Ada yang berbentuk Putri Duyung, Cinderella, Snow White, dan lain-lain. Satu hal yang sangat mencolok adalah bahwa semuanya itu wanita. Naruto teringat kepala sekolah. Teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan beliau. Mendadak dia mengerti dan tertawa kecil. "Dasar mesum!"

Samar-samar, dia mendengar suara tangisan seseorang. Tak urung bulu romanya berdiri. Teringat bayangan yang tadi dilihatnya. "Masa iya ada hantu siang-siang begini?" Pikirnya takut-takut.

Memberanikan diri, dia mendekati asal suara. Rupanya, suara itu berasal dari balik semak-semak yang cukup tinggi. Merasa heran, pikiran negatif Naruto mulai berkembang. "Jangan-jangan ada bayi disini? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku disuruh tanggung jawab? Siapa yang jadi bapaknya? (?)" Pikirannya berlarian semakin tak jelas.

Tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan pikiran bodohnya. Apalagi saat mendengar suara orang lain yang berbisik-bisik.

Perlahan, dia mulai menyibak semak itu. Matanya memicing mencoba mengenali siapa di sana. Belum sempat dia melihat dengan jelas teriakan keras membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**##########**

Iruka menatap murid-murid di depannya dengan kening berkerut. Dua orang murid di kelas itu tak terlihat. Gaara dan Naruto. Gaara sedang merawat neneknya yang terkena serangan jantung, Iruka turut prihatin tentang itu. Tapi Naruto? Baru saja tadi pagi dia melihat anak itu bersemangat berangkat ke sekolah. Sekarang anak itu sudah tidak ada di kelasnya. Memijat-mijat kepalanya yang terasa pening, Iruka mulai mengajar dengan malas.

**##########**

Naruto duduk bersimpuh dengan jari mengusap-usap telinganya yang berdenging karena mendengar jeritan yang beresonansi tinggi. Dua orang pelakunya tampak menatapnya penuh kecurigaan. Yang satunya bertolak pinggang kesal, sedangkan yang satunya masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", Temari bertanya kesal. Sedikit malu karena sudah menjerit tadi.

Naruto menatapnya kesal. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Wanita itu melotot kesal. "Eh, ditanya malah balik nanya!"

"Tak ada larangan untuk pergi ke sini, kan?"

Temari mendecih, perhatiannya kini tertuju pada Hinata yang masih menangis. Naruto ikut memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa dia?", tanya Naruto. Temari melirik tajam, "Bukan urusanmu!"

Mengangkat bahu, Naruto pun bangkit dan membersihkan celananya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Silakan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian." Dengan santai, dia pun berlalu. Temari mendelik kesal pada Naruto.

**##########**

Temari terus berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Bukan tanpa sebab mereka berada di situ. Kalau bukan karena anting-anting Hinata hilang, tentu saja mereka tidak akan sibuk mecari-cari ke dalam semak-semak seperti ini. Sakura sendiri malah menghilang.

Temari sudah berkali-kali membujuk Hinata untuk kembali ke kelas. Toh Hinata bisa mendapat anting-anting yang lebih bagus lagi nanti. Tapi Hinata tetap berkeras. Anak itu memang pendiam, tapi bisa sangat keras kepala juga.

Sudah lama mereka berkutat di sini, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Maklum saja, mencari anting-anting yang kecil seperti itu jelas tidak mudah. Merasa sia-sia jika cuma berdiam diri, mereka melanjutkan mencari lagi.

15 menit berlalu…

30 menit berlalu…

Satu jam berlalu…

Temari menyerah. Dia lelah membungkuk mencari-cari. Dia menghempaskan diri di rumput. Hinata menangis semakin putus asa. Wajahnya tampak sembab. Matanya membentuk bola besar.

Temari masih berusaha menenangkan Hinata saat sebuah tangan terulur padanya. Dia menatap sang empunya tangan. "Mau apa lagi kau?", tanyanya sarkastis.

Naruto menghela nafas menghadapi respon Temari.

"Ini. Ini yang kau cari, kan?", katanya menyodorkan tangannya lagi.

Temari melihat apa yang berada di genggaman Naruto. Matanya membulat terkejut. Anting-anting Hinata! Dengan malu-malu, dia mengambil anting itu. Memberikannya pada Hinata. Dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto. Dia sudah bersikap jahat, tapi Naruto justru membantunya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata mulai tenang. Dia bangkit. "Lain kali, berhati-hatilah! Itu hadiah yang berharga, kan?"

Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto tak percaya. Naruto tersenyum dan beranjak pergi. Tangannya melambai tanpa menoleh.

Temari dan Hinata menatap sosok Naruto yang menjauh dengan penuh kekaguman.

**##########**

Ketika waktu istirahat, Kiba termenung sendiri kantin. Dia merasa kesepian. Dua orang temannya hari ini tak masuk. Tak memiliki nafsu makan, dia hanya mengaduk-aduk mangkuk bakso di hadapannya.

"Dooooooooor!"

Suara keras itu membuat Kiba menumpahkan separuh isi mangkuknya. Murid-murid lain juga banyak yang tersedak karena suara keras itu. Menatap penuh benci pada si pelaku, si pelaku a.k.a Naruto hanya terkekeh-kekeh geli. Mendelik kesal, Kiba mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. "Kemana saja kau, anak nakal? Kau bolos, ya?"

Naruto hanya tertawa. Dia tidak berniat menceritakan hal yang terjadi. Dia justru merasa heran dengan ketidakhadiran Gaara. Dari cerita Kiba, dia akhirnya tahu bahwa nenek Gaara sedang sakit. Naruto pun berencana untuk mengunjungi Gaara sepulang sekolah bersama Kiba.

Mereka berdua terlalu asyik berbicara sampai-sampai tak menyadari tatapan buas dari Sakura di ujung kantin itu. Dia tersenyum-senyum membaca SMS yang masuk di handphone-nya. Dia melirik Temari yang tampak makan dengan santai dan Hinata yang masih sembab. "Kemana saja kalian tadi?"

"Kami? Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kemana saja kau tadi? Kau yang mengajak membolos pelajaran olahraga. Tapi kau justru menghilang.", Temari menatap kesal pada Sakura.

"Tapi kalian tidak kembali ke kelas, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami mencarimu tahu!"

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Sudah, kalian makanlah yang banyak. Aku yang traktir. Aku sedang senang hari ini."

Temari menatap penuh curiga. Dia tahu Sakura sedang berbuat sesuatu, dan dia punya perasaan buruk tentang itu.

**##########**

Pelajaran kembali berlangsung. Naruto menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela kelas. Hampa. Dia mengingat ekspresi Hinata saat menerima anting. 'Betapa hal kecil seperti itu bisa membuat orang bahagia, ya?'

"NARUTO!", suara Guy-sensei, guru matematikanya, membuat Naruto terlonjak. Di samping bangkunya, guru itu sudah berdiri berkacak pinggang. "Melamun saja! Kerjakan soal di papan tulis itu!"

Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto pun maju. Dia menatap soal di hadapannya dengan bingung. Menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tak gatal, dia mencoba menoleh pada Kiba. Sayang sekali Gaara tak masuk hari ini, karena matematika bukanlah keahlian Kiba.

Merasa frustasi, Naruto menatap Guy-sensei sambil meringis.

"Ne, Sensei. Apa kau tak punya soal yang lain? Yang ini sepertinya terlalu banyak angka yang aneh."

Seluruh murid kelas itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Guy-sensei melotot kesal. Baru saja hendak memarahi Naruto, interkom sekolah berbunyi.

"Seluruh murid, diharap berkumpul di aula sekarang juga. Terima kasih."

Walaupun bingung, Guy-sensei pun mengizinkan seluruh muridnya itu berkumpul di aula. Dia sendiri segera menemui Iruka. Merasa penasaran dengan kejadian aneh ini.

**##########**

"Perhatian murid-muridku." Suara kepala sekolah itu menghentikan bisikan-bisikan ingin tahu dari penjuru ruangan. Kepala sekolah itu kini sudah berdiri di podium. Dengan kemeja warna mencolok yang dilipat lengannya, membuat beberapa murid terkikik meliharnya. Namun aura tegang mengambang di penjuru ruangan. Murid-murid dan juga para guru sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Di samping kepala sekolah, tampak berdiri Kurenai-sensei yang berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang sedang menangis.

"Baiklah. Sebetulnya, terjadi hal yang sangat memalukan di dalam sekolah ini. Kalung emas milik Sakura-chan dicuri. Saya harap pelakunya mau mengaku, sehingga urusan ini tak perlu diperpanjang."

Mendengar ucapan Jiraiya-sama itu, seluruh murid semakin berbisik-bisik keras. Sementara para guru selain terkejut, juga sedikit jengah mendengar panggilan sang kepala sekolah bagi Sakura itu.

Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang maju. Merasa kesal, Kepsek nyentrik itu pun memutuskan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu akan diadakan pemeriksaan. Seluruh murid di aula ini akan diperiksa satu-satu. Sementara tas-tas kalian akan diperiksa oleh guru yang berbeda. Silakan para guru mulai bekerja. Terima kasih."

Kesibukan pun terjadi di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dengan teliti, guru-guru pun memeriksa seluruh murid. Naruto dan Kiba juga ikut diperiksa. Mereka berdua juga penasaran, siapakah yang sebenarnya mencuri kalung Sakura?

Menunggu selama sejam, akhirnya guru-guru datang menggenggam kalung Sakura. Terlihat guru-guru berbisik-bisik, Iruka dan Sasuke tampak sedikit marah dan bingung. Kepala sekolah kembali menuju podium aula, "Akhirnya kalung Sakura-chan sudah ditemukan. Silakan kalian kembali ke kelas kalian. Kecuali Naruto Uzumaki."

Ucapan itu bagaikan petir di telinga Naruto. Wajahnya terkejut. Dia tak melakukan apapun, kenapa dia dipanggil? Beberapa murid tak beranjak dari tempatnya, mereka juga terkejut. Terutama Kiba tentunya.

Dengan langkah pasrah, Naruto menuju ke para guru. Dia menatap Iruka dengan sorot bingung, yang dijawab Iruka dengan gelengan kepala tak mengerti.

Naruto mendengarkan dalam diam semua ucapan para guru. Rupanya, kalung itu ditemukan di dalam tas Naruto. Berbagai pertanyaan dilontarkan bebarengan oleh para guru. Naruto hanya diam, setelah guru-guru diam, baru dia berkata pelan, "Seandainya saya menyanggah hal itu, apakah kalian akan percaya?"

Guru-guru tercenung. Benar, dalam keadaan seperti ini, sekalipun Naruto tak bersalah, tak ada bukti yang mendukungnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Sudahlah, saya rasa ini memang yang terbaik. Saya ingin berbicara empat mata dengan anda, kepala sekolah, boleh?"

Kepala sekolah mengangguk paham. Naruto pun menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Iruka menatap Naruto sedih, dia berbisik pada Sasuke. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, tatapannya tertuju pada Sakura yang tampak puas. Puas yang terlalu berlebihan. "Tenang saja, Iruka. Aku akan mengatasinya."

Iruka menatap kaget pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Sebuah rencana, menari-nari di otaknya.

**##########**

Kiba, Sai, dan Kyuubi saling berpandangan bingung. Mereka yakin Naruto bukan pelakunya. Tapi bagaimnan membuktikannya? Apalagi berdasarkan perkataan Kiba, Naruto sempat membolos. Mereka mendesah bingung.

Sebuah tepukan membuat mereka terkejut. Temari dan Hinata berdiri di belakang mereka. "Ada apa?", Sai bertanya dingin.

Temari bertanya pelan, "Apa itu benar?"

Tak ada menjawab mereka juga bingung. "A-aku ti-ti-tidak percaya kalau Naruto p-pelakunya.", Hinata berkata dengan wajah sedih.

Mereka semua mendesah. Mereka sama-sama tak percaya jika Naruto pelakunya. Tapi….

"Kenapa kalian berwajah suram begini?"

Mereka terkejut melihat Naruto tampak cengar-cengir di hadapan mereka.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto menutup telinganya. Teriakan kelima orang itu jelas membuat telinganya berdenging. Dia hendak bercanda lagi, tapi urung melihat wajah prihatin teman-temannya. Dia akhirnya tersenyum tenang, menampilkan wajah gagah yang membuat teman-temannya terpana.

"Tak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan. Semua aman terkendali. Aku bahkan bisa sekolah seperti biasa. Aku justru takut kalau kalian tidak akan mempercayaiku."

"Tenatu saja kami percaya padamu, anak bodoh.", Kyuubi menepuk pundak Naruto. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju. Melihat wajah Naruto, mereka yakin Naruto tak bersalah.

Wajah Naruto tampak memerah. "Terima kasih. Kalian baik sekali. Aku senang sekali." Dia langsung memeluk seluruh temanya itu. Membuat mereka tercekik saking eratnya.

"NARUTO!", mereka lagi-lagi berteriak keras. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama.

**##########**

Sakura menatap murid di depannya dengan puas. "Bagus, kau sudah melakukan tugas dengan baik." Murid di depannya tersenyum senang menerima amplop yang disodorkan Sakura.

Bisnis di antara mereka sudah selesai. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, kasus ini belum selesai. Atau bagi seseorang, kasus ini belum selesai.

Sosok yang bersembunyi itu tersenyum puas.

**##########**

Jiraiya mengumpulkan seluruh guru di ruangannya. Sepeninggal Naruto, dia tampak berpikir keras. Seluruh guru masih terlihat tidak percaya. Karena rasanya kasus ini begitu janggal.

"Ehm, Maaf Jiraiya-sama. Jadi, apa hukuman Naruto?", Iruka tak berhasil menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

Jiraiya menghela nafas, "Aku hendak memberinya skors. Tapi, tadi dia malah mengajukan permintaan untuk pindah sekolah."

Semua guru terlihat terkejut. Iruka tampak pucat. "Pindah kemana maksud anda?"

"Dia tidak menyebutkan. Besok dia baru akan memutuskannya."

Guru-guru tampak saling berpandangan resah. Naruto memang baru beberapa hari bersekolah di situ, tapi sifatnya yang ramai itu sudah membuatnya terkenal. Peristiwa ini merupakan pukulan besar. Karena setahu mereka, sekalipun berisik, Naruto jarang mencari masalah.

"Saya harap anda tidak mengabulkan keinginannya itu, Jiraiya-sama.", suara baritone itu membuat mereka terkejut. Sasuke maju mendekati Jiraiya. "Saya lah saksi bahwa Naruto tidak mencuri. Bahkan seharian ini dia tidak bertatap muka dengan Sakura."

Semua guru menutup rapat mulut mereka. Seakan takut kehilangan satu saja kata dari kedua pihak yang saling bercakap-cakap.

"Kami pun tahu kalau Naruto tak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, kan? Semuanya menunjukkan bahwa Naruto lah pelakunya."

"Bagaimana kalau besok saya membawa buktinya? Apa anda akan percaya?". Sasuke terlihat sangat meyakinkan.

Tak tahu harus membantah seperti apa, Jiraiya pun menyetujuinya. "Tentu. Pukul 9 pagi besok."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Dengan tenang Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ruangan guru itu berangsur-angsur riuh kembali.

**##########**

Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya pada bangku taman yang lengang. Panas terik membuatnya basah kuyub oleh keringat. Lagi-lagi, dia membolos. Setelah beralasan ingin menenangkan diri di UKS pada teman-temannya, langkah kakinya justru membawanya keluar jauh dari kawasan sekolah. Menuju taman kecil di dekat rumahnya – atau rumah Sasuke.

Semakin panas, dia pun menuju ke tempat yang lebih rindang. Bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Merasa lebih sejuk, dia mulai bisa berpikir jernih.

'Aku akan menghubungi Dei-chan saja. Lebih baik aku menjauh dari tempat ini. Mungkin aku memang tak cocok di sini.'

Merasa nyaman, rasa kantuk mulai memeluk Naruto. Membawanya tertidur dalam keheningan taman itu.

Senja semakin temaram. Warna jingga menyemburat di langit. Sesosok tubuh tampak berdiri diam di hadapan Naruto yang tertidur. Perlahan, dia merendahkan badannya. Mengusap lembut wajah Naruto yang terlelap. Membuat Naruto sedikit bergerak gelisah.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Betapa dia merindukan pemuda pirang ini. Merindukan keributan yang dia timbulkan, dan rasa hangat saat berada dekat dengannya.

Dengan perlahan, dia mengangkat tubuh Naruto. Merasa kasihan pada posisi tidurnya. Tanpa sadar, Naruto mendekat pada pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terpana, lalu kembali tersenyum penuh sayang. Dia menuju bangku taman, duduk dengan Naruto dalam dekapan. Sementara yang dipeluk, semakin lelap dalam tidur. Tampaknya Naruto bermimpi indah, senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Sasuke mengelus-elus rambut pirang Naruto. Merasakan halusnya rambut sang pemilik hatinya. Ya, Sasuke sudah menyadari perasaannya. Dia kini sadar, bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Dia sudah terpikat pada pesona magis seorang Naruto. Karena itulah dia tidak akan melepaskan Naruto. Tak akan pernah lagi. Dia mendekap Naruto semakin erat.

Senja ini, terasa begitu sempurna bagi Sasuke. Dengan Naruto dalam pelukannya, semua terasa pas. Rasanya dia sudah tak memerlukan hal lain. Dia benar-benar merasa bahagia.

"Dobe-ku.", bisiknya lirih dalam temaram jingga.

**^)TBC(^**

Nah, jelekkan? Saya tahu itu. Tapi otak saya sudah kosong. Doakan saja chapter selanjutnya bisa cepat, karena saya sedikit deg-degan dengan pengumuman kelulusan. Doakan saya juga deh kalau begitu..hehe.

Oh, ya! Saya kebingungan menentukan tokoh jahat lagi. Ada saran?

Sekian cuap-cuapnya.

Anda mau tanya?

Boleh saja.

Mau request?

Silakan.

Mau protes?

No problem.

Yang penting kalian review!^^


	7. Chapter 7 : Do you love me? Yes, I do

Maaf lama.. Sebenarnya saya berniat tidak update sampai minggu kedua bulan Mei. Saya berusaha konsen untuk SNMPTN TULIS tahun ini. Tapi entah kenapa fic ini terus terbayang di otak saya. Jadilah saya nekat ngetik. Walaupun entah kenapa hasilnya aneh banget. Pendek sangat pula. Hiks

Chapter ini nggak ada konflik. Saya sedang males ngetik yang berbelit-belit. Jadi isinya cuma romansa nggak jelas. Yang minta ItaKyuu, ini saya sempilkan. Mungkin di chapter depan juga saya ikutin lagi. Saya sudah capek nulis "Itachi" salah terus di chapter ini. Entah kenapa jadinya selalu "Iatachi" #parah banget blo'onnya.

Saya juga minta maaf lagi-lagi nggak bales review. Sedang gundah gulana saya. Yang jelas, chapter 8 update sekitar minggu kedua bulan Mei. Bisa juga molor kalau saya ketiban becak #apasih nggak jelas. Hahaha

Oh ya, ada yang review lucu. Buat si Dessy, yang tanya apa Sasuke homo, sudah jelas dari chapter 1 pairingnya SasuNaru, kenapa masih tanya? *geleng-geleng kepala* Tak apa deh. Yang penting kamu baca fic saya ini. Hoho

Sudah cukup curhatnya. Selamat membaca!

**##########**

Aku tak peduli. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tetap berada di sisiku. Kejahatan macam apapun akan ku lakukan. Kalau dengan itu kau akan tetap tinggal di sampingku, aku rela melakukannya berkali-kali…

**##########**

**Chapter 7 : Do you love me? Yes, I do**

**##########**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru (main), slight ItaKyuu and KakaIru

Genre : Romance (full of romance) - semoga berasa ya romancenya.. T_T

Rated : T

Warning : AU, Shounen Ai, so much Gajeness, typo, alur membingungkan, cerita ala sinetron, membosankan, penuh dengan romantisme picisan

Notification :

"blablabla" = bicara

'blablabla' = bicara dalam hati

**##########**

**Don't Like, Please Don't Read!**

**##########**

Iruka menatap cemas pada laki-laki di hadapannya. Wajahnya pias. Kabar buruk yang diterimanya jelas membuat hatinya gentar. Pria di hadapannya juga tampak tegang, walaupun sedikit lebih bisa menjaga ekspresinya.

"Jadi, Danzo sudah tiba di kota ini?" Iruka bertanya dengan kerisauan yang menonjol. Itu hanya pertanyaan kosong. Karena dia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

Kakashi menggeleng perlahan. "Belum..."

"Tapi akan." Lanjut Iruka dengan nada pasrah. "Apa yang dicarinya di sini?"

Kakashi menatap Iruka dengan pandangan sedih. "Belum ada bukti yang jelas. Tapi, ini ada hubungannya dengan putra kesayanganmu itu."

Iruka terkesiap kaget. Wajahnya semakin pucat. "Apa salah Naruto?"

Kakashi merangkul Iruka lembut. Membenamkan muka Iruka pada dadanya. Mencoba menenangkannya. "Bukan Naruto yang bersalah, Iruka-chan."

Iruka menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tak percaya dan hendak membantah. Kakashi dengan cepat melanjutkan.

"Bukan Naruto yang bersalah. Naruto tak pernah melakukan hal yang salah. Yang salah adalah takdir. Dia yang dengan sengaja meletakkan semua nasib buruk di pundak Naruto."

Iruka terisak perlahan. Kakashi benar. Betapa takdir dan nasib begitu tega menyiksa Naruto. Menguji kehidupan yang seharusnya penuh rona bahagia itu. Takdir memang kejam.

**##########**

Itachi melangkah keluar area bandara dengan senyum ramahnya. Hari sudah menjelang sore saat dia tiba di Konoha. Dia menatap sekeliling. Mengacuhkan para taksi yang berjajar penuh godaan, dia berjalan menuju mobil mewah yang sudah dipesannya.

"Tolong ke toko kue terdekat. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk adik kecilku yang manis."

Supir hanya mengangguk patuh. Dia bukan yang punya kuasa di sini. Jadi tanpa banyak berdebat, dia pun membawa sang majikan menuju toko kue paling terkenal di kota itu. Dia sudah sangat paham dengan selera seorang Itachi Uchiha yang membenci barang-barang tak berkualitas.

Toko kue yang dituju oleh sopir itu tampak sepi. Hanya berupa bagian depan rumah sang pemilik, membuat toko itu terlihat begitu kecil. Walaupun begitu, toko itu tampak mencolok dengan desain warna cerah. Papan nama besar tergantung di atas pintu. "Fever Bakery". Itachi mengangkat alisnya, heran. Sungguh nama yang tidak biasa untuk sebuah toko kue.

Memasuki toko itu, dengan cepat indera penciuman Itachi dimanjakan dengan harum kue yang baru dipanggang. Dari luar, toko itu terlihat kecil. Tapi rupanya cukup luas. Dan jelas penuh dengan kue.

Itachi melihat-lihat kue yang ada. Berharap menemukan satu yang paling manis untuk adiknya tersayang. Dia tahu Sasuke akan marah dengan hadiahnya. Tapi sudah lama sekali dia tak menggoda adiknya itu. Membayangkan ekspresi yang didapatnya nanti tak urung membuatnya tersenyum geli.

Mendadak, sebuah bau kue yang mencolok membangunkan ingatannya. Kue itu berbau seperti rempah manis. Dia sangat suka harum kue itu. Mengingatkannya pada kue yang selalu dinikmatinya bersama keluarga kecilnya. Kue yang dibuat khusus saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun bersama.

Tanpa sadar, Itachi berjalan menuju dapur. Toko itu sepi dan tanpa pelayan yang berjaga. Dengan mudah, Itachi bisa memasuki wilayah yang seharusnya bertuliskan "Staf Only" itu. Di depannya kini berdiri seorang pria muda yang bertampang pemarah. Dari posturnya, Itachi menebak bahwa pria itu pasti masih sekolah. Pria itu tampak sibuk menaburkan sesuatu di atas kue yang masih tampak hangat. Kue itulah yang menggoda penciuman Itachi.

Tapi bukan kuenya yang menarik perhatian Itachi. Itachi justru terpikat pada ekspresi pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu memang bertampang kasar. Seolah dia benar-benar seorang yang pemarah dan mudah tersinggung. Tapi saat berhadapan dengan kue, entah kenapa ada aura lembut yang memancar. Dengan bibir yang sedikit -amat sedikit- tertarik ke atas, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis. Tanpa sadar, Itachi mengulurkan tangan ke pemuda yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan lembut, Itachi menyentuh pipi pria berambut layaknya langit senja itu. Berusaha menghilangkan jejak putih tepung yang mengotori wajah tampannya.

Sentuhan ringan itu tentu membawa dampak besar. Pemuda koki itu dengan cepat menoleh. Mata dengan iris berwarna merah itu tampak terbelalak kaget. Suara keras dengan cepat membahana, "Siapa kau?"

Itachi tersadar dengan apa yang diperbuatnya barusan. Dia dengan cepat menarik tangannya. Lalu memasang wajah tak bersalah andalannya. "Melihatmu." Jawabnya diikuti senyum.

Pemuda di depannya memicingkan mata tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini, hah?"

Itachi menggedikkan bahunya santai, "Di depan tak ada orang, karena itu aku menuju kemari. Aku pembeli."

Belum sempat ada pertanyaan balik, sebuah panggilan membuat mereka berdua menoleh. "Hei, Kyuu! Kau membuat sesuatu lagi, ya?" Sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang memasuki ruangan itu. Tampaknya dia saudara sang koki itu. Dahinya tampak berkerut menyadari adanya orang asing di ruangan itu.

Itachi dengan cepat menjelaskan, "Maaf sebelumnya. Hanya saja di depan tak ada siapapun. Jadi aku mencari pemiliknya ke dalam sini. Aku ingin membeli beberapa roti."

Wajah perempuan itu berangsur tenang. Sebuah senyum segera terpasang di wajahnya. "Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Kami memang sedang kekurangan orang akhir-akhir ini." Dia memasang wajah galak pada pemuda yang kini sibuk dengan rotinya lagi itu. "Hey, Kyuubi! Berhentilah berada di dapur! Kau harusnya memperhatikan pelanggan di luar!" Sebuah jitakan mampir ke kepala Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menatap kesal pada kakak perempuannya itu. "Hey, Ino pig! Jangan menyuruhku! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang berjaga di luar?"

"Eeh, kau berani yaaa?" Perempuan itu sudah bersiap-siap menjitak Kyuubi lagi kalau Itachi tak berdeham keras. Gadis bernama Ino itu pun kembali memasang senyum penjual pada Itachi.

"Jadi, kue apa yang anda mau?"

Itachi tersenyum, "Kue yang paling manis dan…"

Ino menunggu dengan penasaran. Sementara Kyuubi melanjutkan kesibukannya menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhir pada kuenya.

"Kue itu." Itachi menunjuk pada kue yang baru saja selesai dibuat Kyuubi. Kyuubi segera memasang wajah "Jangan macam-macam kau!". Itachi tertawa kecil melihat ekspresinya itu.

"Apakah kue itu tak dijual? Aku benar-benar tertarik dengan kue itu." Itachi berwajah penuh harap. Ino langsung terjebak. "Tentu saja boleh. Kalau itu mau anda. Biar saya yang bungkus."

Itachi menyeringai puas, Kyuubi mengerutkan kening tak suka. Tapi pelototan dari kakaknya membuatnya mengangguk patuh walaupun tak rela.

**##########**

Sementara di tempat lain, di sepenggal sore itu, dua tokoh utama kita masih saling berpelukan di taman. Sasuke belum berniat meninggalkan taman itu. Dia takut membangunkan Naruto. Karena dia tahu, begitu bangun, Dobenya –ya, Dobe miliknya- itu akan bersikap kaku lagi.

Angin berhembus semakin dingin di sekitar mereka. Sasuke bahkan tak merasakannya, dia terlalu menikmati suhu tubuh orang di pelukannya itu. Tapi rupanya Naruto merasa sedikit dingin, dan karena itu dia merangsek semakin dalam ke pelukan Sasuke. Yang tentu saja di balas Sasuke lebih erat.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang paling benar di hidupnya. Tapi memang itulah adanya. Bagi kehidupan Sasuke yang cenderung datar dan tanpa warna, pemuda pirang berisik ini jelas membawa gairah baru. Semangatnya yang meledak-ledak, tawanya yang menular, semua itu adalah godaan yang tak bisa ditepis oleh Sasuke. Bahkan hanya sekedar senyumnya saja sudah bisa mendobrak dinding kebekuan hati Sasuke. Naruto itu istimewa. Karena itulah dia berharga di mata Sasuke.

Semakin malam, suasana taman itu kian gelap dan sepi. Tak banyak yang berkunjung seharian ini. Seandainya ada, mungkin mereka memilih untuk menyingkir melihat dua sejoli sibuk bermesraan. Hanya ada dua orang di taman itu.

Sasuke mengambil telepon genggam dari sakunya. Sedikit sulit memang, mengingat ada Naruto di pelukannya. Setelah berhasil, dia segera menghubungi Kakashi. "Naruto akan tidur di rumah hari ini." Hanya berucap begitu dan dia pun mematikan sambungan. Membuat yang dihubungi mendesah kesal.

Merasa keadaan taman semakin tak mengenakkan, Sasuke memutuskan menggendong Naruto pulang. Naruto bahkan tak merasa perlu bangun. Dia tetap terlelap dalam rengkuhan Sasuke yang membawanya pulang. Pulang ke rumah mereka.

**##########**

Itachi merenung bingung. Harusnya saat ini dia sudah ada di rumah adiknya. Mengganggunya dengan lelucon bodoh. Atau mungkin memaksanya makan roti manis yang baru saja dibelinya. Namun yang terjadi adalah, dia berada di tepian lapangan kecil. Memandangi beberapa anak laki-laki sibuk bermain sepak bola.

Sejujurnya, tak ada maksud aneh. Setelah dia membeli kue di toko itu, melihat bagaimana sang koki manis tiba-tiba sudah berganti seragam sepak bola dan berlari menuju sini, membuatnya tanpa sadar megikuti. Kyuubi sendiri hanya melirik heran melihat kelakuannya, tak berniat mendebatnya.

Itachi sendiri bingung. Ini hanyalah latihan sepak bola biasa. Tapi entah kenapa, dia bisa begitu berkonsentrasi menontonnya. Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya latihan sepak bola itu yang menarik. Tapi entah kenapa, pemuda bernama Kyuubi itu begitu menarik di matanya. Begitu berkilauan di hidupnya. Tampaknya, seorang Itachi sudah jatuh. Jatuh ke dalam pelukan cinta. Dan pada pesona seorang Kyuubi yang memabukkan.

**##########**

Sakura benci kondisi seperti ini. Dia benci jika ada yang mengusik perasaannya. Dia benci harus merasa bersalah. Terlebih, di hadapan para sahabatnya.

Saat ini, dia sedang duduk dalam sebuah kafe terkenal. Dengan dua gadis cantik di hadapannya. Tatapan mereka tampak aneh. Aura perselisihan mengambang di sekitar mereka. Membuat para pelanggan lain memilih meja sejauh-jauhnya dari meja mereka.

"Jadi, tadi itu ulahmu, kan?" Temari menatap curiga pada Sakura.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" Tanya Sakura mencoba cuek.

"Tidakkah kau rasa itu keterlaluan? Apa salah Naruto?" Temari benar-benar geram dengan kelakuan Sakura kali ini. Dia tahu Sakura benci tersaingi, tapi belum pernah kasus itu sampai separah ini. Paling berat, mangsa mereka hanya akan di skors. Kebanyakan justru hanya perlu digertak. Ini benar-benar bukan tipe seorang Sakura.

"Dia mendekati Sasuke. Aku tidak suka itu." Sakura mencoba mencari pembelaan.

"Menurutku bukan begitu. Dia tidak tampak menggoda Sasuke. Dia malah terlihat menghindarinya." Temari membantah dengan cepat. Sama sekali mengacuhkan pandangan Hinata yang tidak menyukai pertengkaran.

Sakura menatap Temari kesal. "Tapi aku tidak suka dia! Aku benci saat melihat mata Sasuke setelah dia datang! Di mata Sasuke ada binar saat menatap Naruto. Aku benci itu! Selama ini, dia begitu kaku padaku. Kenapa pada Naruto harus berbeda? Apa kekuranganku? Apa yang Naruto punya yang tak ku punya?" Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Tumpah semua yang membuatnya kesal selama ini. Iri, cinta, dan sakit hati, membuat seseorang begitu rapuh.

Temari berusaha merangkul Sakura, begitu pula Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menatap penuh kekhawatiran. "Itu bukan alasan untuk menimpakan semua kekesalanmu pada Naruto. Dia tak bersalah. Cinta, mencintai, dicintai. Itu bukan hal yang bisa kita atasi dengan kepala penuh amarah. Itu bukan hal yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah. Berpikirlah positif Sakura. Lihat apa yang kau dapat sekarang? Aku bahkan yakin Sasuke akan melindungi Naruto. Kau hanya akan semakin sakit hati."

Perkataan Temari itu membuat Sakura menangis. Dia sadar dia salah. Dia begitu dibutakan oleh kebencian hingga tak menyadari betapa sia-sianya hal yang dia lakukan.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" Sakura bertanya perlahan. Berharap kedua temannya itu bisa menawarkan sebuah solusi. Temari dan Hinata hanya bisa diam. Mereka semua tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk memperbaiki hal ini. Kerena mereka pun tak bisa memutar waktu. Yang mereka bisa hanyalah melihat dan menyesali kejadian yang sudah terjadi itu.

**##########**

Malam kian pekat. Beberapa orang masih terjaga. Mereka jelas orang-orang dengan dedikasi hidup yang tinggi. Atau sekedar orang-orang dengan hidup yang penuh masalah yang perlu perenungan. Yang manapun, ini adalah malam untuk setiap orang bermetamorfosis untuk jadi lebih baik di esok hari.

Begitu pula yang terjadi di rumah milik Sasuke dan Naruto. Setelah dengan sekuat tenaga menggendong Naruto pulang, Sasuke kini mendapat masalah baru. Naruto tak mau turun dari gendongannya. Tangannya sangat erat mencengkeram kemeja Sasuke. Seolah-olah hal itu lah yang menopang hidupnya.

Mengacuhkan rasa lapar yang sedikit muncul, Sasuke pun akhirnya ikut membaringkan diri di samping Naruto. Mencoba menawarkan rasa hangat untuk mengganti rasa letih dan lapar. Dan benar saja, baru sekejab dia berbaring, kenyamanan berada di samping Naruto, membuatnya dengan cepat menuju pulau mimpi.

Namun, belum lama mereka tidur, udara dingin yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka, membuat Naruto terbangun. Masih setengah sadar, dia dengan cepat mencari sumber hangat di sebelahnya. Sasuke pun dengan senang hati memeluk pemuda itu kian erat.

Naruto terseyum tanpa sadar. 'Sasuke'.

Tapi dalam sekejab, kesadaran menghantamnya. Posisi ini, rasa hangat ini, jelas bukan hal yang biasanya dia dapat saat tidur sendirian. Dengan cepat, dia berusaha membebaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri dalam keadaan masih terlelap, hanya bergeser sedikit. Tak rela kehangatan dari tubuh Naruto menghilang.

Naruto mengangkat sebagian tubuhnya. Memperhatikan laki-laki lain yang terlelap itu. Dia tersenyum kecil. Dengan perlahan menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke pipi pucat Sasuke. Mencoba merasakan tekstur wajah pria itu. Hanya sentuhan kecil, seolah-olah takut jika sentuhan itu akan merusak wajah Sasuke. Namun melihat Sasuke tak merespon, Naruto semakin berani.

Dia mengelus lekuk-lekuk halus wajah itu. Mencoba mematrinya di dalam ingatan. Dia tak ingin melupakan Sasuke. Walaupun kelak Sasuke akan melupakannya, dia tak peduli. Dia sudah menitipkan separuh hatinya pada pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Dan dia tak merasa menyesal sama sekali.

Jatuh cinta pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Dan selamanya, dia berniat akan terus jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Sekalipun akan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ya, bertepuk sebelah tangan. Naruto tahu kalau perjalanan hidupnya tak pernah mudah. Tentu saja perjalanan cintanya akan bernasib sama. Apalagi dengan adanya Sakura. Dia tahu dia akan kalah. Dia tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan primadona sekolah itu.

"Sasuke-teme…" Bisiknya pelan. Tak ingin sang lawan bicara terbangun.

"Terima kasih untuk beberapa hari ini. Tampaknya sudah waktunya aku pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Dan dengan lembut, dia berusaha melonggarkan tangan di pinggangnya. Berusaha bangkit dan pergi tanpa suara.

Tapi baru saja kakinya menyentuh lantai kamar, sepasang tangan dengan cepat menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur. Posisi berubah. Kali ini, Sasuke tampak berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Te-teme!" Naruto terkejut. Wajahnya memerah malu mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi saat Sasuke –atau mungkin pura-pura- tidur.

Sasuke menyeringai di atasnya. Wajahnya keliatan sedih tapi juga menakutkan.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa pergi dariku semudah itu."

Mata Naruto memanas. Dia tahu itu benar. Sekalipun dia pergi, selamanya dia akan mencari kesempatan untuk sekedar melihat wajah pria di depannya ini.

"A-aku, aku hanya akan jadi beban di hidupmu." Bisiknya lirih. Dia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Tak sanggup menatap wajah Sasuke lebih lama.

"Aku pembawa masalah. Nasibku penuh masalah. Lebih baik kau jangan terlibat."

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto yakin kalau pria itu akhirnya sadar dan akan melepaskannya. Walaupun di hati kecilnya, dia berharap bahwa Sasuke akan berlaku sebaliknya.

Sebuah sentuhan kecil di pipinya membuat Naruto kembali fokus pada Sasuke. Wajah pria itu tampak keras dan penuh tekad.

"Tidak akan. Aku tak peduli. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tetap berada di sisiku. Kejahatan macam apapun akan ku lakukan. Kalau dengan itu kau akan tetap tinggal di sampingku, aku rela melakukannya berkali-kali…."

Lelehan air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto. Ucapan Sasuke itu terlihat seperti surga. Keteguhan di wajah Sasuke membuatnya yakin bahwa Sasuke benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang diucapkannya itu.

"Kau akan menyesal." Naruto berucap dengan bibir bergetar.

"Tak akan. Selamanya bersamamu adalah yang ku mau. Aku tak akan berubah pikiran."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan penuh keyakinan itu membuat air mata Naruto mengalir semakin banyak. Perlahan, dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Mencoba meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dialaminya ini nyata. Bahwa Sasuke tak akan meninggalkannya.

"Do you love me, Dobe?" Sasuke berbisik perlahan tepat di telinga Naruto. Dengan tangan yang mendekap erat di pinggang Naruto.

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Mencoba menjawab tapi suaranya teredam. Lalu, perlahan dia mulai menggerakkan kepalanya. Menempelkan pipinya di pipi Sasuke.

"Yes, I do."

Jawaban singkat itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tak perlu banyak kata. Cukup keyakinan bahwa mereka saling memiliki.

Dan sisa malam itu pun, berlanjut dengan kecupan-kecupan hangat yang dilayangkan Sasuke pada sang pujaan hati. Malam tak pernah seindah ini dalam hidup Sasuke dan Naruto.

**^)TBC(^**

Apa ini memuaskan? Apa ini jelek? Apa ini membosankan? Atau kurang romantis?

Silakan sampaikan uneg-uneg anda di review.

Mungkin saya tak akan membalasnya. Tapi saya pasti akan membacanya dan berusaha mengabulkan permintaan anda.

Jadi, tetap lah setia menekan tombol review ya! ^^


End file.
